The First Steps To Friendship
by Bunnylass
Summary: Book 2 of 'The Shock Of A Lifetime' series. Jesse's POV of all his encounters with Suze, in 'Ninth Key'. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **Everything belongs to Meg Cabot, nothings mine, I'm just having a little fun with Jesse's POV...

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N:_ **For the new readers...This story follows _'The Shock Of A Lifetime'_ the second story in the series. It's Jesse's POV, of all his encounters with Suze in Ninth Key.

I'm not totally happy with it, but I want to know what you all think. I hope you enjoy and thanks again to my regular readers and reviewers for all the support with _'The Shock Of A Lifetime'_. Luv y'all! Not beta'd, all mistakes, etc are mine.

Enjoy **: )**

**_Recap:_ **Suze gets woken by a distraught woman in the middle of the night and Jesse get a surprise visitor of his own...

* * *

**_The First Steps To Friendship_**

The next couple of days all seemed to mix into one. Susannah took full advantage of not having any ghosts loitering around her room and spent the time she had spare down the beach with her new friends, where she had been longingly looking every-time I saw her sitting at the window. I couldn't blame her. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

I didn't see much of Susannah those two days. Giving her space, trying not to give her reason to decide that she didn't want me 'hanging around' her room afterall. So I only saw her for a little bit in the evenings. During the day she was at school, hence leaving me to my own devices, with the room and the house as my only roaming ground. I enjoyed the silence and the peaceful quiet though.

I made sure to keep my senses open and alert to anything supernatural going on around me. I didn't want to take any chances. You didn't know what kind of Spirit was going to call in.

As it turned out, we didn't have to wait long. It was only three days into Susannah's rest period from the trauma of Heather and someone appeared needing Susannah's help. It was obvious from the beginning this wasn't going to be a simple as it seemed.

I was in my usual place at the window seat when I felt the air around me shift. Indicating a spectral visitor soon to arrive. I quickly made myself disappear, so Susannah and the incoming visitor wouldn't know I was there. I did this for two reasons. First I wanted to see how Susannah would conduct her Mediator skills, when being confronted with a ghost that wasn't trying to kill her and was actively seeking Susannah out. And two, it wasn't my place to help the visitor. That was Susannah's job.

I could feel the sadness and utter dejection from the Spirit moments before she appeared. She was completely distraught and so wracked with sadness, it was incredible palpable in the air. I had to swallow around a lump in my throat, her emotions were so strong. I made an assertive endeavour to block it out, trying not to take the mass feelings on myself.

On her arrival she stood by Susannah's bed, body wracked with sobs, she was trying not to let out. She had her back to me and I could she her shoulders shaking with the effort to keep herself in control. Whatever had happened to this poor Spirit, she was a mess. The anguish was pouring out of her.

She wasn't there a minute before she took a deep breath, threw her head back and let loose a blood curdling scream. So loud and piercing it instantly reminded me of Heather. Only Heather's was in anger and rage. This lady was screaming in grief. I tried not to shrink away from the memory and the noise. I saw Susannah wake with a sudden start sitting straight up in bed, appearing dazed looking around her room blinking in the soft moon light filtering through her windows. Right on to the stricken woman screaming at her bedside.

Susannah sat perfectly still where she was, waiting for the woman to calm down and notice she had Susannah's full attention. She did eventually. "I'm sorry." She said, reaching up to wipe her eyes, still crying very hard and didn't appear to be calming down.

"Yeah, well, you got my attention. Now what do you want?" Susannah asked quite rudely. No compassion in her voice or posture. Just impatience and annoyance. Not the nicest way to start a conversation, or a way to start to help the sorrowful spirit.

"I need you," The woman responded, her crying easing slightly with the odd sniffle and faint shiver running across her dejected frame. "I need you to tell someone something." She exclaimed.

Susannah looked at her, obviously waiting for the sad soul to elaborate further. Noticing she wasn't going to without prompting, Susannah asked. "Okay. What?" She seemed to be coming back to her full senses, after her impromptu awakening.

"Tell him..." She trailed off, reaching out once again to wipe the tears silently streaming from her eyes and across her cheeks. "Tell him it wasn't his fault. He didn't kill me." She said, voice slowly becoming slightly stronger. The relief at getting help shining through the cracks. I just hoped Susannah had the sympathy and the patience to deliver her message and help this grieving soul. I kept a silent vigil on both woman, intrigue to watching this play out.

I looked to Susannah to see her reaction to the message the Spirit told her. She raised at her eyebrows in a silent question. She seemed confused again. Maybe she wasn't as awake as I thought she was. "Tell him he _didn't_ kill you?" Susannah asked. Looking for confirmation that she heard the Spirit correctly.

"You'll tell him?" The spirit asked eagerly, hope starting to shine through slightly in her demeanor. "Promise?" She was desperate I realized. Whatever this message meant to the person she wanted it delivered to, it was very important to her. And the recipient it seemed.

I mentally hoped Susannah didn't slip up. And took into account just how important this small task was to the Spirit. That she would have more tact, should she have to come across this particular ghost again in the near future. Or at least one in a similar emotional state.

I narrowed my eyes at the expression on Susannah's face and the hesitation in her forthcoming answer for the woman. "Sure," Susannah slowly answered, "I'll tell him. Only who am I telling?" She asked diplomatically.

The woman stood a little straighter, looking at Susannah while stating. "Red, of course." And then she vanished into the night. Leaving behind the feeling of sadness choking the air, with Susannah and myself. Susannah looked at where the Spirit was once standing, blinked a couple of times, then turned and thumped her pillow before laying back down to sleep.

I made myself known then. Not completely happy with the way Susannah conducted herself around the emotional woman. "What?" Susannah spat, as soon as I appeared in the same place the woman was seconds before.

I ignored her tone of voice, shaking my head at her rudeness towards the woman. "You didn't even ask her name." I stated. My voice was flat and UN-emotional. My displeasure at her little scene, clear in my attitude and defensive stance. I hoped this wasn't how she treated all her 'guests'.

Susannah leaned up onto her elbows, peircing me with a scathing look. "Like she gave me the chance." She said. Facing my reprimand head on.

"You could have at least asked," I spoke, crossing my arms over my chest not backing down. "But you didn't bother." It wouldn't have taken much effort to get more information from the poor soul. It would have at least helped her track down who 'Red' was supposed to be. Taking her look of confusion when the woman stated the name, to mean Susannah didn't have any idea who that 'Red' was supposed to be.

"Excuse me," Susannah said, sitting up in bed fully now. "This is _my_ bedroom. I will treat spectral visitors to it any way I want to, thank you." Was Susannah's tart response. Rudeness slicing through her words like a knife.

"Susannah," I said softly. One word in warning letting her know her stubbornness wasn't helping the situation, or her plight any. "If your going to do this, Susannah," I continued. "don't do it halfway."

"Look, Jesse," Susannah began. Her ire was getting up, I could sense her frustrating at everything to do with her 'gift' and the impatience now crystal clear in her voice. "I've been doing this a long time without any help from you, okay?"

I'm sure Susannah was expecting me to back down then, but I refused. She claims she's been doing this job on her own - so long - and how she didn't need my help, but I wasn't going to listen to this argument anymore. It had worn thin. She could try it as much as she wanted, I know she appreciated my help, more than she would say, or likely to admit. To me or herself. "She was in great emotional need, and you – "

"What about you?" Susannah demanded, cutting me off from my own opinion at getting her to understand. "You two live on the same astral plane, if I'm not mistaken. Why didn't you get her rank and serial number?" Susannah questioned. Leaving me falling behind with her confusing request.

"Rank and what?" I asked.

"Her name," Susannah told me. "Why didn't you get her name?"

"It doesn't work that way." I informed her. Shaking my head at her presumptions. There are many things I don't understand still. And I've had a long time to get to find them out. More often than not, leaving myself frustrated with my lack of knowledge.

"Look," Susannah said, seeming to deflate. Now she just sounded tired and weary. "I fully intend to help that woman. Just not now, okay? Now I need to get some sleep. I'm totally wrecked." The use of words she used, often left my mind spinning, trying to understand what she said. Now was no different.

"Wrecked?" I echoed Susannah, trying to determine I had heard her correctly.

"Yeah. Wrecked." Susannah translated for me. "Beat. All tuckered out. Tired." She finished. Why didn't she just say that? It would have saved a lot of trouble and confusion on both sides.

"Oh," I said. Understanding slightly why she was so short in patience with the distraught spirit, and myself. A tired Susannah was not the best person to be having a conversation with. I had forgotten how late it was too. I stood where I was in the moonlight, just looking down at Susannah letting everything of tonight seep in and observe her. She did look very tired. She seemed to be fighting to keep her eyes open. "Good night, then, Susannah," I said.

"Good night," She replied, her voice foggy with exhaustion. Laying back down, and pulling her covers up and over her. Burrowing down underneath, to fall back into slumber.

I left then, taking myself to the Mission courtyard to sit in silent contemplation until I was sure Susannah would be asleep. Thinking back to the extremely sad Spirit. She was in great need, that much was easy to see. But my earlier thought came back to me. My instinct was telling me this was going to go wrong. That not all was what it appeared to be. I would have to try and see what I could find out tomorrow. Find something that could maybe help Susannah.

* * *

It was late at night as I was sitting in the Mission courtyard when he came to see me the day after Susannah's distraught spirit showed up. I was a little taken aback to when he first appeared. Though not entirely surprised. I assumed he was looking for a Mediator - like Father Dominic - considering I was at the Mission. Or at a stretch, Susannah.

He appeared standing in front of me, tall and proud. Exuding strength of character and will. He looked about the same age as my father was, when I died. He stood looking down at me. From my position on the bench I had to peer up at him. His expression was marred with a hard and stony look. His stare intense and a little angry. His eyes looked vaguely familiar though.

I finally broke the ominous silence that had been draped around us like a cloak since he arrived. "Can I help you?" I asked casually. Not entirely sure what to expect from him. I tried not to let my discomfort show on my face and willed myself to relax.

He didn't make a move to answer me. He didn't even blink, he seemed quite intent on trying to make me feel uncomfortable. Which was working the longer he stared at me the way he was proceeding to do so. "Are you looking for a Mediator?" I continued breaking the silence. "Because I could – "

"I'm here to see you actually, Jesse." The older man spoke. His voice was like ice, cutting me off from my offer mid stride. How did he know my name? We couldn't have crossed paths before, I would have remembered him. He seemed to be an old Spirit too. Meaning he must of died quite a while ago. He seemed very in tune with himself and the senses around him.

"Oh," Was my weak reply. Not to sure how to respond to that. If he was here to see me. Then that also stood to reason his anger was directed at me too. I realized it would be a good start to ask his name, try to maybe calm him down slightly. But he beat me to it.

"My name is Peter Simon," He paused, causing the air around us to freeze and crack with the tension of his next sentence. "I'm Susannah's father."

I don't know how long I sat there for, openly staring at him in shock. Now I understood why he seemed familiar to me. But I had no idea Susannah's father had passed away. She had never mentioned him to me before now. At the same time realizing, we actually hadn't had a proper conversation without it turning into a battle, before now either. I wonder if she would have told me.

I suddenly realized I was being quite rude and quickly jumped to my feet. "_Nombre de Dios._ I didn't...I mean Susannah never... – " I broke off with a heavy sigh at my fumbling reply. No wonder I was nervous around this man, it was Susannah's father! Which also means he must be here about her. I quickly stuck my hand out to shake his. "It's nice to meet you, sir." I politely replied, dragging some semblance of a normal reply from somewhere.

He looked at my hand stretched towards him with suspicion, before meeting my gaze again, finally reaching forward to shake my hand. He had a strong grip and wouldn't break eye contact with me. Testing me, I realized.

I searched my mind for something to say, to put him at ease and myself. This was a new situation for me. I had never had a protective father chase me down to have a friendly, yet terrifying talk about his daughter before. I moved on my feet slightly, trying not to shrink away from his penetrating gaze.

Before I had a chance to ask how I could help him again, he asked. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?" The question was blunt and to the point and his tone was like steel.

I gaped at him for a second, trying to find my voice. Of course he would plunge straight in there wanting to know what I was doing living in Susannah's bedroom, it was every father's right. "I assure you sir," I started. "My intentions towards Susannah are strictly honourable. I would never do anything to hurt Susannah, or make her uncomfortable in anyway. I just want to help her." I pleaded my case, hoping he could hear and understand I was being sincere in my actions with helping Susannah.

He continued to look at me, but his glare seemed to soften minutely. His stance pouring authority, "I have to say, Jesse, I'm not comfortable with this arrangement you have with Susannah. Not one bit." He said. Hearing me out, but stil putting his input in. "I know you helped Susannah when she had trouble with that angry ghost and I appreciate that – "

"Pardon the interruption sir, but all I want to do is help Susannah. I tried to warn her not to go and see the angry spirit, but she wouldn't listen to reason." I stated my case again. "Susannah seems to have a propensity for walking into dangerous situations and I just want to keep help keep her safe." I told him. I didn't want to be rude, but he had to understand my side.

"I'm quite aware of this fact, Jesse. Susannah has quite often in the past, gotten herself into some very hot water. And I am grateful you were there to help her this time. Even if she wasn't the most graceful at accepting the help you offered her."

"Thank you, sir."

"And she does need the help you give her, much as I hate to admit it." He grudgingly said. "But for the record, I'm not happy about you living in her bedroom." I opened my mouth to say something else, but he quickly intercepted me. "I heard what you said, your intentions are quite clear, I see that. But it still makes me uneasy." I could understand his concern. It was only fair.

"But," He said. "I trust Susannah's judgement. And she seems to trust you and that goes a long way. Susannah doesn't trust people too easily. You have to earn it, and from what Susannah has said and from what I've seen," He paused again. "You have." I went to thank him again, when he quickly held up his hand to forestall me. "But I will be watching, Jesse. If you hurt my little girl..." He trailed off, leaving it to my imagination as to what he would do. And I didn't doubt for a second he would be able to do it either.

"Thank you, sir. I won't betray Susannah's trust, or yours." I solemnly said.

He nodded at me in acknowledgement. "See that you don't." He said. And the anxious, nervous feeling that had been fluttering around my stomach since he told me who he was, were starting to lessen. I could see where he was coming from in regards to Susannah. It would of been wrong of me to have dismissed his anger and concern about our arrangement.

He stayed a little longer to talk with me, still scrutinising me but not as severe as he was from the beginning. Taking the time to get to know and confide in me. He told me how he was concerned for Susannah. How he knew she wasn't happy. And Susannah's concern over her father not moving on yet.

He spoke with me, about a person Susannah had tried to get in contact with this afternoon. He had warned her that evening to stay away from the contact. How this person was extremely dangerous and it went a lot deeper than she realized. But he knew Susannah wouldn't listen to him.

He was a good man and I enjoyed speaking with him in the short time he stayed with me. He was easy to confide in. By the time our discussion had finished and it was time for him to leave and for me to return to Susannah's home, we had resolved the issue he had sought me out to discuss. My mind felt clearer about Susannah from having spoken to her father. But my heart weighed heavy with the fright of the new danger Susannah was potentially walking into.

I stood with her father and shook his hand in a goodbye gesture. Wishing him well and to see him again. He smiled at me and with one last request before parted ways with me for the night. "Take care of my little girl, Jesse." And he was gone.

"I promise, sir." I vowed to the silent night. Turning to the moon, silently repeating my pledge.

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** Okay, please excuse the awfulness that is the last part **:D** I came up empty when trying to write what Suze's dad would say to Jesse. I could only think of what my older brothers would say. And that wasn't an option. They're more of the type to tie the guy to a chair and interrogate him mercilessly! Not really helpful...

Anyway, I hope it was half-way okay. Please review and tell me what ya think **: )**

**_Coming in Chapter 2:_ **The screaming woman is back and Jesse confronts Suze on his little interlude with her father...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N: _**Kay, not much too say, except thanks for the reviews and the hits and the faves, lol. Your all awesome **: )**

Enjoy **:D**

**_Recap: _**The screaming Spirit is back. And Jesse confronts Suze about his run-in with her father...

* * *

**_Chapter 2..._**

After my discussion with Susannah's father, I made my way back to Susannah's room. Still going over little bits of the conversation I had with him. He was a good man and it eased my thoughts slightly that he was no longer mad about Susannah and myself's arrangement.

But I couldn't help but wonder why, if Susannah had a problem with me living in her bedroom, she didn't tell me herself. If she was that unhappy with our deal then I would have left. I spoke the truth when I told her father I would never do anything to make Susannah uncomfortable. It wasn't in my nature. I was brought up to be a gentleman. And views and etiquette may have changed dramatically in the time since I was alive, but I will still behave with the values and ideals I was raised with.

The only choice I have, would be to talk to Susannah about it myself. I didn't want any bad feelings to be between us. I hoped we could have a truthful friendship. I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. It means too much to me.

I sat myself on Susannah's window seat on arrival and took in the unfamiliar things stationed around Susannah's room. It was completely different to what it was like when I was staying here. Now it was a proper home and it showed. Although I don't think Susannah was all that keen on the decorating. The frills and lace that seemed to adorn her bed and dressing table didn't really fit Susannah's character. But she lived with it, to make her mother happy.

I suppressed heaving a heavy sigh. Trying not to become dejected. I needed to talk to Susannah. Find out what it was she wanted. I squashed the feelings of rejection that were trying to come to the forefront of my mind. Fighting an inner battle. We were a part of each others lives now. I couldn't walk away if I tried. I fought to keep the positives flowing through me. Susannah is a strong independent person. If she had a problem, then she would have said something.

I ignored the inner voice telling me the real reason I was worried Susannah didn't want me around. Denial was a beautiful thing.

It was as I was having this inner struggle, that I felt a presence arriving again. As before I became unseen to other Spirits and Susannah, and waited for the sad Spirit to make herself known. She was much worse this time than she was the previous night. How that was possible I didn't know. She was so full of sorrow and so utterly distraught, it was truly heartbreaking to observe.

Susannah was instantly awake, as soon as the woman started shrieking. She sat straight up, watching from her position in bed for the woman to once again calm. I prayed Susannah would be a little more considerate this time around. That she would discover her true identity before any real damage was done.

"_Why?_" The woman cried_._ "Why didn't you _tell_ him?"

Susannah seemed to be drawing every ounce of patience she had. "Look," She said, trying for a gently approach. "I tried okay? The guy's not the easiest person to get hold of. I'll get him tomorrow, I promise."

The distressed lady sank to the carpeted floor on her knees. Too weak and upset to hold herself up, her body was shaking so violently with her sobbing. "He blames himself," She cried. "He blames himself for my death. But it wasn't his fault. You've got to tell him. _Please_." She begged of Susannah, voice cracking and breaking on the last word.

"Look, lady..." Susannah started, before stopping herself. She must have heard how patronising she sounded when she called her 'lady'. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Hey. What's your name, anyway?" At least trying to make the effort to garner more information this time. I mentally thanked her for that.

The Spirit's cries had abated slightly and she wasn't shaking as violently as before. She was just sniffling now, trying to calm herself down. "Please. You've got to tell him." She pleaded, ignoring Susannah's request of her name. Susannah doesn't know who this troubled Spirit is, I realized. I thought she would have. And there wasn't anyway I could tell her either. It wasn't my place. She had to discover it on her own.

"I said I'd do it." Susannah's impatience was leaking through again. "Give me a chance, will you? These things are kind of delicate, you know. I can't just go blurting it out. Do you want that?" She asked. I shook my head at Susannah's diplomacy.

"Oh God, no," The woman whimpered. She brought her fist-ed hand to her mouth, seemingly chewing on her knuckles as a distraction and to hold herself together. "No, please."

"Okay, then. Chill out a little. Now tell me – " But Susannah never got to finish her sentence, before the woman had disappeared again. I immediately made myself known, not wasting anytime on waiting to talk to Susannah.

I silently clapped my hands together, applauding her excellent show. "Now that," I said, lowing my hands to my sides. "was your finest performance yet. You seemed caring, yet disgusted." I told her. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

Susannah in return, settled on glaring at me. "Don't you," She asked, sounded disgruntled and indignant. "have some chains you're supposed to be rattling somewhere?"

I decided to ignore her witty remark and threw back an enquiry of my own. Wanting to talk to her about her father. "Don't you," I countered, walking purposefully towards her bed. "have something you want to tell me?" I asked, sitting down on her bed near her feet. Trying to gouge if Susannah had any clue as to what I was talking about.

She shook her head at me in refusal, shiny smooth hair whipping around her face and getting in her eyes. I resisted the urge to reach out and brush it out of her drowsy green gaze and tuck it behind her ear. Just to see if it was as soft as it looked. Thankfully Susannah soon brought me back to the present. "No. It's two o'clock in the morning, Jesse. The only thing I've got on my mind right now is sleep. You remember sleep, right?"

I once again ignored her retort and tried again. "I had a visitor of my own not so long ago. I believe you know him." I paused waiting for her reaction. Her face was marred into a frown, trying to work out who I was speaking of. "A Mr. Peter Simon." I finished. Satisfied to see her eyes widen with shock and see the humiliation race through them quickly.

"Oh." And then she fell back down onto her bed with a thump. Grabbing her pillow, she quickly moved it over her face so I could no longer see her reaction and embarrassment. An amused smile came to my face at seeing her shock. "I don't want to hear about it." Susannah cried. Voice muffled by her pillow.

I let the smile I was wearing drop away, deciding to get serious. I used my powers and whipped the pillow Susannah had been clenching and threw it to the floor, with a light cushioned thump. She continued to lay where she was, staring up at the ceiling, blinking, getting her eyes to adjust to the darkness. "_What?"_ Susannah demanded, her voice a little croaky.

"I want to know why you told your father that there's a man living in your bedroom." I stated. All joking and playfulness aside. I tried not to let my anger get to me. I wasn't mad at Susannah, I was mad at myself for not realizing she wasn't happy with having to share her room. Even after she said she was.

"Uh," Susannah said. "Actually, Jesse, there _is_ a guy living in my bedroom, remember?" She asked, stating the obvious to me.

"Yes, but – " I got up off of Susannah's bed, already missing the closeness and the soft mattress and comforter and started pacing the space between her bed and the window seat. "But I'm not really _living_ here." I countered.

"Well," Susannah said. "Only because technically, Jesse, your dead." I stopped myself flinching at the cool matter of fact way Susannah presented that sentence. Tamping down my ire and frustration.

"I _know _that." I all but snapped at Susannah, instantly regretting my tone. I ran a hand through my hair in annoyance, probably dislodging a few hairs in the process, but too pre-occupied at the moment to care. "What I don't understand is why you told him about me. I didn't know it bothered you that much, my being here." I finally said. Stopping in my pacing to face Susannah's calm, stoic look.

"It doesn't." She simply said.

"It doesn't what?" I asked with a perplexed expression I sure was written all over my face.

"It doesn't bother me that you live here." Susannah said. "Well, not that you _live_ here, since...I mean, it doesn't bother me that you _stay_ here. It's just that – "

"It's just that what?" I impatiently asked Susannah, getting frustrated with her ramblings.

"It's just that I can't help but wondering _why_." Susannah enquired. Speaking so fast I nearly didn't understand what she was saying.

"Why what?"

"Why you've stayed here so long." Susannah looked at me with an expression that was mixed with curiosity and guilt. And almost pity.

I softened my gaze towards her, understanding finally dawning. I racked my mind for an answer. Anything to tell Susannah to satisfy her curiosity. But the truth was, I had none. I didn't know why I was still here. When I first discovered I was dead, I was angry beyond words. I had so much rage inside me towards my fate. Towards the people who put me in such a hellish existence. Nothing seemed to exist but hate.

But over time, I accepted it. I had too. There was no room for it and nothing to let it out on. Instead I learned form it. There wasn't anything I could do to go back and change my fate, I could only endure it. 'Live' with it.

Which I did. The wrath I held inside me, that had caught with the feelings of injustice and sorrow, dissipated over time. Leaving me sitting, watching the world pass around me waiting, for what, I did not know. I tried to move on, to let go. But it never worked, as much as I tried. And so along with everything else, I submitted. Maybe I was fated to haunt the earth for all eternity. Maybe that was my punishment for whatever sin I performed when I was alive I had thought.

And then Susannah came into my lonely existence. Out of nowhere, waltzing in, like she'd always been there. Only stuck in the background, waiting for the right time to shine. And now I knew. Maybe not straight away, but certainly now. Susannah is what was holding me here. Holding me back from moving on with my life.

I couldn't tell Susannah that. The guilt and the pressure that would put on her young, already troubled shoulders isn't her burden. It is mine. I don't resent staying here with Susannah. I owe her so much. And if staying tied to Earth with Susannah is what I would have to go through, to repay Susannah, then so be it. It is a fate, I will openly and boldly accept. She is the reason I will never move on.

I kept my face neutral as I let my mind run through my epiphany. Trying not to let my surprise and hope shine through. I wanted to keep my new found realization to myself. At least for now.

I gazed at Susannah with a solemn look upon my face, making no move to answer her query. She was becoming increasingly nervous, believing to have over stepped the line with her question. "Of course," Susannah quickly back tracked, filling the silence that had stretched between us. "if you don't want to discuss it, that's okay. I would have hoped that we could have, you know, an open and honest relationship, but if that's too much to ask – " Susannah continued, trying to turn the guilt around onto me.

"What about you, Susannah?" I fired back, cutting her off from her tirade. "Have you been open and honest with me? I don't think so. Otherwise, why would your father come after me like he did?" I asked. Exaggerating it a little, trying to get a rise out of her.

Which I got when Susannah suddenly sat up straighter, exclaiming. "My dad came _after_ you?" She sounded shocked and scandalized.

"_Nombre de Dios_, Susannah, what did you expect him to do? What kind of father would he be if he didn't try to get rid of me?" I asked her. I understood his motives and would have tried to do the exact same thing if it was like that with _my_ daughter. Or my sisters.

"Oh my God," Susannah exclaimed again. She sounded beyond embarrassed now. "Jesse, I never said a word to him about you. I swear. He's the one who brought you up. I guess he's been spying on me or something." Susannah paused, humiliation written all over her face. Apparently she was finding this mortifying. At least I knew she hadn't specifically sent her father after me on purpose. That eased a weight load off my heart. Dulling the ache, that had been building there since we started talking about it. "So...what'd you do? When he came after you?" She asked hesitantly.

I shrugged. "What could I do? I tried to explain myself as best I could. After all, it's not as if my intentions are dishonorable."

"You have _intentions?" _Susannah whispered in disbelief. I quickly picked up Susannah's pillow I slammed into the floor and pushed it into her face, quelling her curiosity and so she couldn't see the smile threatening to overtake my face.

"So what did my dad say?" She asked, after she pulled her pillow away, to look at me. "I mean, after you reassured him that your intentions weren't dishonourable?"

"Oh," I replied, once again sitting down on Susannah's bed, making sure not to have too much contact with her. I could still feel the heat her legs gave off, through the comforter. "After a while he calmed down. I like him, Susannah." I told her sincerely. He was easy to confide in.

Susannah huffed. "Everybody does. Or did, back when he was alive." She sounded sad now. Even though her father had died and she could still see him, it still obviously hurt her. Understandable so.

"He worries about you, you know." I told her in earnest.

"He's got way bigger things to worry about," Susannah muttered. "than me."

I blinked at her curiously. What would make her think he had anything else to worry about, than his daughter, who could see and touch the dead. "Like what?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Gee, I don't know. How about why he's still here instead of wherever it is people are supposed to go after they die? That might be one suggestion, don't you think?" I sat quietly observing Susannah in front of me. She wasn't looking at me. She was staring down at the comforter, trying to reign in her emotions.

"How are you so sure this isn't where he's supposed to be, Susannah? Or me, for that matter?" I quietly asked into the silent darkness.

Susannah whipped her head back up to meet my solemn gaze with a hot fiery glare. "Because it doesn't work that way, Jesse. I may not know much about this mediation thing, but I do know that. This is the land of the living. You and my dad and that lady who was here a minute ago – you don't belong here. The reason you're stuck here is because something is wrong." She adamantly told me.

I didn't want to get into another battle with Susannah. "Ah," I said, hoping to get off the subject. "I see."

"You can't tell me you're happy here," Susannah said. "You can't tell me you've liked being trapped in this room for a hundred and fifty years."

"It hasn't been all bad," I said, a smile lighting my face. "Thing's have gotten better recently." I teased.

Susannah gave a small smile in return, a slight blush covering her cheeks making my smile broaden into a smirk. "Well, I'm sorry about my dad coming after you. I swear I didn't tell him to." Susannah's declaration make me feel more reassured, chasing away the small feeling of doubt lingering in the back of my mind.

"It's all right, Susannah. I like your father. And he only does it because he cares about you." It now being my turn to reassure Susannah.

"You think so?" She asked, hands picking at the threading on her bedspread. "I wonder. I think he does it because he knows it annoys me." I half listened to Susannah complain about her father and looked down at her fidgety hands, mortified to see something wrong with them.

I quickly seized her fingers, stilling her actions at de-threading her bedspread. I flipped them over and help them up to the sliver of moonlight, shining through her bedroom window. "What's wrong with your fingers?" I asked. Turning them slightly to get a better look at inspecting them.

Susannah looked up at where I held her hands, a disgusted look crossing her face at the sight. "Poison Oak," She bitterly replied, "You're lucky you're dead and can't get it. It bites. Nobody warned me about it, you know. About poison oak, I mean. Palm trees, sure, everybody said there'd be Palm trees, but – "

"You should try putting a poultice of gum flower leaves on them." I interrupted. I wasn't listening to what she was saying, I was trying to remember what I used to use when I was alive, what the best cure was to help.

"Oh, okay," Susannah said, sarcasm lining her voice.

I frowned. "Little yellow flowers," I said, enlightening her. Maybe she hadn't heard of this remedy before. "They grow wild. They have healing properties you know. There are some growing on that hill out behind the house."

"Oh," Susannah said again. "You mean that hill where all the poison oak is?"

I continued my vigil on Susannah's sore hands, ignoring her sarcasm and flippant tone. "They say gunpowder works, too."

"Oh, you know, Jesse, you might be surprised to learn that medicine had advanced beyond flower poultices and gunpowder in the past century and a half." Susannah mockingly told me.

"Fine," I said, dropping her hands. "It was just a suggestion." One that I knew would probably work just as well as her modern day medicines.

"Well," She said. "Thanks. But I'll put my faith in hydrocortisone." I decided not to rise to her caustic reply.

My thoughts came back to the frantic Spirit who was here earlier. I observed Susannah for a while, trying to decide just how much she knew about the poor sad Spirit. She couldn't know too much, because she asked her name. She didn't seem to recognise her either. So Susannah couldn't have seen any photo's of her around the family home. Or the resemblance in her brothers looks. Worry gnawed at the back of my mind for this woman and Susannah. And the warning her father gave me earlier.

"Susannah," I slowly said.

"What?" She cautiously asked.

"Go carefully," I advised her. "with this woman. The woman who was here"

Susannah shrugged at me. "Okay."

"I mean it," I warned. "She isn't - she isn't who you think she is."

"I know who she is," Susannah told me.

Surprise washed over me like a giant wave. I'm sure it was clearly written all over my face. "You_ know? _She_ told _you?" I asked in disbelief. When did she come to Susannah again? I had been here every time she visited. Surely she hadn't seen her when she was at school.

"Well, not exactly." She said. "But you don't have to worry. I've got things under control." Which didn't settle my nerves at all. It only made to intensify them.

"No," I informed her. I stood up, relieving myself of the softness again and stood in front of Susannah at her bedside. "You don't Susannah. You should be careful. You should listen to your father this time."

"Oh, okay," She said sarcastically. "Thanks. Do you think maybe you could be creepier about it? Like, could you drool blood, or something, too?"

I chose to ignore Susannah's cynical reply. Instead I shot her a disapproving look and took myself out of there. It was getting later and later and Susannah had school in the morning. I'm sure, just like last night, her sarcasm and flippant responses were down to fatigue and tiredness.

I didn't take offence to her remarks. I was quickly realizing that was just Susannah's strange sense of humor. But the concern with this new Spirit was quickly coming back to my mind. I could only hope and pray Susannah would listen to her fathers warning, if not mine. Only time would tell how this new scenario would play out...

* * *

**_A/N 2: _**Thanks for reading, please review **: ) **Toodles!

**_Coming in Chapter 3: _**Suze discovers two's companyand three's a crowd in Tad's car... **:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_ **Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N:_ **OK, I wanted to get this one up now, because I'm not going to have the time to write it in the next couple of days. So I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed and short. I hope you all enjoy it...

Many, huge, massive thanks for all the reviews and encouragement, I can't say how much I love reading what you all think **:D** This one kind of wrote itself in a couple of places, but I did have fun writing it. Hope you enjoy **: ) **

**_Recap:_ **Jesse and Suze have a little head to head over the 'forward' Tad...

* * *

**_Chapter 3..._**

I was sitting at my usual designated place in Susannah's room, when the flashy car pulled up into Susannah's driveway. I didn't know too much about the price of vehicle's, but this one looked like it was quite expensive. I peered out the window at it, trying to get a glimpse to who was inside said vehicle. To my surprise, it was none other than Susannah and a boy I've never seen before. Someone who looked to be around Susannah's age. He looked like the type who was sure of himself and confident. Not the best mixture for a boy of that age. They tended to think they could have anything they liked, without having to ask.

I felt the scowl appear on my face after that unpleasant thought. It was close to Susannah's curfew and I know she had gone to the man's house, who her father strictly forbade her to involve herself with. I knew she wouldn't listen to his warning. I had had an inkling of hope though. Now I was going to have to pull a different card. I think it's time for Father Dominic to get involved too. At least she would have back-up.

I continued my scrutinising through the window down at the car. I could just make out the two individuals down there by the slight light in the car. I watched with suspicion as Susannah went to exit the vehicle. Unfortunately her progress was halted by the boy, grabbing her chin in his hand. My annoyance went up a notch as turned her towards him and proceeded to kiss Susannah. I felt the flame of rage erupt in my chest. Now I was furious. And it wasn't a simple peck on the lips either. It was the kind of kiss, Susannah should not have been letting the stranger instigate.

Before I knew what I was doing, I took myself down there and found my astral self seated in the back seat of the car. I was seated with the very forward display in front of me. The kind of show, that was making me want to tear the boy off of Susannah and throw him out of the car. What I would have done from there I quickly cut off before my thoughts could go down that road. I didn't particularly want to suddenly find myself attempting something of the sort. The boy had obviously not been brought up to be a gentleman, else he wouldn't be deepening the kiss with Susannah, without even a hint of remorse.

I continued to sit there, my arms firmly crossed over my chest silently stewing in anger, waiting for Susannah to notice my presence. I must of been there less than a minute when she saw me. Resulting in her instantly pulling away from the rude boy - letting out a little scream - and looking at the boy with such a look of horror, I couldn't help but feel triumphant. The boy looked back at Susannah, confusion pasted all over his face. I fought myself from wiping the proud look from his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, please." I said cheerfully interjected from the backseat. The boy completely oblivious to my presence. "Don't stop on my account." I fought the predatory smirk, itching to come across my face.

Susannah looked back at the boy and made a hasty exit. "I gotta go," She said. "Sorry." Why was Susannah apologising to him? He should have been the one to say sorry, not Susannah. Although she shouldn't have let him get so forward with her either. But my anger, was at the moment directed at the immature boy, with his expensive car. I couldn't help but think what her father would have done if he'd of seen that. I'm sure his punishment would have been more unsavoury than my own would have been.

I left the car the same time Susannah did, easily catching up to her striding towards her house, as though the wrath of Heather was on her heels. Her body rigid with tension and what I'm quite sure, was embarrassment. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides her long hair was hanging loose down her back, shiny even in the bleak darkness. I fought to ignore the guilty feeling arising at making her like that appear like this. I heard the boy hesitated in the driveway - apparently trying to decide whether to see if Susannah was alright or not - before pulling away and leaving Susannah and myself alone, in the cold, silent darkness. Save for the heavy breathing of Susannah. Who was currently trying to get away from me.

Her tactic didn't work though, I had much longer legs and was matching her speed, with no effort on my part. I broke the silence, knowing soon it would probably be filled with angry shouts of indignation. Which I knew was going to happen, as soon as I said what I had to say. "It's your own fault." I sweetly informed Susannah.

The boy had finally driven away and was out of sight of Susannah's house and therefore the occupant currently shouting to thin air, as far as he would have known. "How is it _my_ fault?" Susannah demanded, as angry and frustrated as I expected her to be.

"You shouldn't," I calmly replied, satisfied at the reaction I was getting from Susannah. "have let him get so forward."

_"Forward?_ What are you _talking_ about?_ Forward?_ What does that even _mean?"_ Susannah all but hissed and screeched at me. Still trying to keep her distance from the source of her mortification and practically marching up to the porch steps. I wondered how long she was going to be angry at me. Or should I say, once she got over her embarrassment. It was radiating off her, tense, lithe frame.

"You hardly know him," I said. "And you were letting him – "

Susannah whirled around to face me then, horror once again written all over her illuminated features. The moon, finally having broke through the clouds, lighting her face, giving Susannah an ethereal look and stealing my non-existant breath away along with my voice. Thankfully Susannah took that moment to cut-in with a heated reply of her own. Her voice louder the more agitated she got. "Oh, no," She said, voice hard and steady. "Don't even go there, Jesse."

Susannah must have forgotten how stubborn I could be, because I wasn't backing down from this one. I promised Susannah's father, I would keep an eye on her and that's exactly what I planned on doing. And that included over confident, adolescent boys. Determination was clearly written all over my face. "Well, I said. "You were."

_"We were just saying goodnight,"_ Now Susannah was definitely hissing at me.

What did she take me for? I'm no fool. "I may have been dead for the past hundred and fifty years, Susannah," I told her. "but that doesn't mean I don't know how people say good night. And generally, when people say good night, they keep their tongues to themselves."

Her reaction was typical of Susannah. Denial. "Oh my God," She said in disbelief, turning away from me with a look akin to in credulousness on her face, continuing her marching towards her home. Her steps as heavy and petulant as before.

"Yes, I did just say that." I said, following after Susannah. "I know what I saw, Susannah."

"You know what you sound like?" She asked me, spinning around again to face me, standing at the bottom of her porch stairs, looking me straight in the eye. I hope she didn't notice how often I lost myself in her emerald gaze, a silent thought drifted through my mind. "You sound like a jealous boyfriend." She informed me, jutting her chin out in stubbornness. Much like my younger sisters used to do when they thought they were right, or being stubborn.

I tried not to read too much in her eyes and to not give away so much in my own. Fear sweeping into me, that she would see something there, I was hoping to never acknowledge or let her find out about. And with that little outburst, it was the first thing to come to the forefront of my mind_,_ _"Nombre de Dios._ I am not," I said with a nervous laugh, I hoped Susannah didn't notice. "jealous of that – "

"Oh, yeah? Then where's all this hostility coming from? Tad never did anything to you." Susannah cut me off. Tad? What kind of name was that? It even sounded immature. And I most certainly wasn't jealous of him. If I was jealous of anything, then I would begrudgingly admit I was jealous of his ability to be close to Susannah. Then I quickly threw that thought away. Angry at myself for needing to be truthful, even in my own mind. I had no place to even be jealous of that, or to even want it. Just the thought of how dangerous the denied feelings could get. How they could escalate, put the fear of God in me. And that in turn. just made me more determined to push them away and try to forget they even existed. For Susannah's and myself's sake, that was what needed to be done.

The conversation was getting too close for comfort and going in the completely wrong direction I needed it to go in. I had to divert the topic to something else, and quickly. I settled on insulting the boy instead. Choosing to channel my discomfort into my disgust in him. "Tad," I said. "Is a..." I uttered a word in Spanish, that would have had my mother cringe in disgust of me knowing and make a Holy man's ears burn.

I stood looking at Susannah, with a pleased and smug look on my face. I knew she wouldn't know what it was I said. She was learning French at school, not Spanish. Giving me the freedom to insult and swear in Spanish as much as I liked without Susannah knowing the meaning of the word. I was grateful she didn't know the translation of my own personal nickname for her,_ Querida._ It wasn't appropriate for me to call Susannah it. But it slipped out more often than I cared to realize or admit.

Susannah stared back at me, confusion plain to see in the eyes. "A what?"

I said the word again, enjoying the feel of saying it in regards to the boy. Seeing the look of annoyance cross Susannah's face, finding amusement in it, knowing it was a secret I would not divulge to Susannah. "Look," She said. "Speak English."

"There is no English translation," I proudly told her, setting my jaw in determination. "for that word."

"Well," Susannah said. "Keep it to yourself, then."

I hesitated in-front of Susannah a few seconds, before I finally admitted. "He's no good for you." It was the truth as I saw it. But I didn't think anyone was worthy of Susannah's affections. She's too special, to any man, as far as I was concerned. Myself included, if it was even a possibility.

"You don't even _know_ him." Susannah exclaimed.

"I know enough. I know you didn't listen to me or your father when you went off tonight by yourself to that man's house." I relaxed slightly at the change of subject. Silently praising myself for the move and taking comfort in the safer change of conversation.

"Right," Susannah said. Unsurprisingly coming to the boy's defence. "And I'll admit, it was very, very creepy. But Tad brought me home. Tad's not the problem there. His dad's the one who is a freak, not Tad."

"The problem here," I said, shaking my head at Susannah in dismay. "is you, Susannah. You think you don't need anyone, that you can handle everything on your own," The same thing, it always seemed to come down too, since I met Susannah.

"I hate to break it to you, Jesse," Susannah defiantly said. "but I can handle everything on my own." Susannah hesitated, the intent look on her face, dissolving into a slight chagrined look for a second. Hope flaring in my chest. "Well, most everything." She muttered quietly. Momentarily avoiding my eyes.

"Ah," I said, trying not to let Susannah hear the joy, and the fact I was relishing that she_ finally_ admitted she could do with the help sometimes. It was a vast improvement to how she was only a little under two weeks ago. "See? You admit it. Susannah, this one – you need to ask the Priest for help."

Susannah's face quickly switched back to anger, at being told what to do._ "Fine,"_ She said. "I will."

_"Fine,"_ I bit back. "You had better." I really hoped, for Susannah's sake, she wasn't just saying that to get me off her back.

And then I suddenly became very aware of how close we were. We were still standing out the front of Susannah's home, both caught up in an heated exchange, completely unaware of how close we had become. We were only inches apart from each other, the air buzzing between us as though electrified. Both entranced with rapid fire emotions switching between us. Just like incidents of this happening before, the world fell away from around us. Leaving nothing but the two people glowering at each other and the moon and stars as an an enchanting back-drop.

Susannah brought me round after it seemed forever. She took in a deep breath, almost like she'd held it in anticipation and letting it out. With it, she let go of her tension and anger. Her face and posture, giving way to a relaxed stance and appearance. I blinked a couple of times, attempting to clear my vision. Taking in everything all at once. Susannah closed her eyes. Whether to shut me out, or to collect herself, I didn't know. I never stuck around to find out.

While Susannah wasn't looking, I left. I didn't want to get caught back up in those bizarre moments like that, that seemed to happen with regular occurrence lately. It left feelings, mixing between fear and total happiness. And left me more often than not, unbalanced. I went to my third favourite place to 'haunt', the Mission. A place I knew could calm me down and help me get my self back into a normal state. Susannah's room was my first, favourite place, but due to circumstances, that wasn't an option open to me tonight. The beach was my second favourite. But I had the need to pace around and sand wasn't the best surface to waltz around on.

I arrived in front of the water fountain in the courtyard, pacing in small tight circles, treading the same ground over and over. Hoping to burn off my excess energy and to get a handle on everything. I really needed to be more careful around Susannah. More careful of my actions and my words. But more importantly my thoughts. Because if I wasn't watchful, I could see myself falling into something I've never experienced and gave up hoping I ever would. Something deep and soul engraving. A situation that wasn't open as an option to me. I was careful not to put a name to it.

I stopped in my pacing mid stride. Taking a leaf out of Susannah's book, I taking a deep breath I didn't need anymore and released all the emotions and negativity I was feeling. Releasing the tight and coiled anxiety in my chest. A burden I had been feeling more as of late. Sometimes welcoming, but sometimes not. There was no time for things like that here with me. Not now. Not ever.

Or so I tried to tell myself...

* * *

**_A/N 2:_ **Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what ya thought, ta! Toodles...

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

**_Trisha-_** Thanks! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much and thanks for the taking the time to review **:D** Take care, x

**_Meg-_ **Thanks for taking the time to review, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, **: )** Take care, x

**_Coming up in Ch 4:_** Jesse meets Spike! And a certain blue eyed Priest...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

_**Rating:**_ T

**_A/N: _**Please excuse the crumminess of this chapter, this is my third attempt at it, lol. I'm so tired. But I hope its at least partly OK. It was kinda fun writing Jesse with Father D though.

Please enjoy **:D**

**_Recap: _**Suze brings home a guest and Jesse finally meets Father D...

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

I spent my morning down at the beach, watching the sun rise over the horizon. Waking the world with its beauty and array of amazing colours. One of my favourite past times. Watching the sun come up. It was only surpassed by laying under the stars and picking out all the constellations. It was a lot harder to do so now. They were a lot dimmer, or so they seemed. When I was alive there were so many on display, it was a truly breath taking sight.

It was just an endless black sky full of sparkling wonder and so close I often thought if I reached out, I could touch one right then. I would lay there for hours, just losing myself in the captivating sight. It never failed to make me appreciate them.

But as time grew on, the stars drew back and the limitless black faded into an intense deep blue. The stars were changing, along with everything else around me. Sometimes I would be lucky and have an incredible clear night and the stars would shine as bright as possible for me. But other nights I just had to take comfort in the ones that were only just strong enough to break through.

Maybe one day I would show Susannah some of the constellations you could just about see. I could tell her of my thoughts and wishes I often had when stargazing. Confide in her my dreams and fears and her in me. The thought alone brought a smile to my face. I couldn't imagine doing something so magickal with anyone else by my side.

I sat on the beach long after the sun had risen, watching the people brave enough to run into the surf and risk the waves. The smiles of triumph and elation lighting their faces at doing something so reckless, but fun. It looked like an interesting sport, but I didn't think I would of ever have tried it. There were just too many other things that I would have liked to tried.

After watching the waves crashing on the shore, I grew restless again. I wanted to be somewhere peaceful and quiet. And the Mission was the only place I could think of. I hadn't been there in a while and I enjoyed the silent atmosphere. Taking comfort in my faith I was brought up with - that no matter what had happened - had never wavered.

I wanted to pray and give thanks for the blessing that had been bestowed on me by having Susannah walk into my lonely existence. A prayer of hope and a prayer of love, to my family who I missed dearly.

When I had finished, I lifted my bowed head and looked straight up at the stained glass windows in front of me. Watching the way the sunlight shone through the spectacular display. The different colours and patterns dancing across the tile floor, illuminating the peaceful place with warmth and comfort. Shining light into the darkest places of my mind.

I was so grateful I was still able to savour moments like these, in serene solitude.

I stayed in the church, even after Susannah's school had ended, watching the sun move and with it, shifting the colours and shapes about the peacful place. It was enchanting to see. And I knew I would of been happy to sit there and watch the show the rest of the day. But I knew I should go and visit Susannah. I hoped she had forgiven me from last night. I knew she was more embarrassed than mad though. I took comfort from that knowledge.

I appeared in her room, just in time to see something running loose around her room. It was running so quickly and manically I couldn't get a glimpse of it. It had tan orange fur, that much was obvious. But it didn't look like anything I had ever seen before. It's claws were ripping at the carpet, trying to get a grip on the floor. It ran around the room one more time, before it noticed the food Susannah had put down for it. It stopped, comically skidding to a halt near the dish. It dived straight into the food, hungrily devouring it like it hadn't eaten in a long time. "What," I asked with something akin to horror in my voice, making my presence known. "Is _that?_"

Susannah looked up at me from her position by her bathroom door. I was leaning against one of her bedpost, peering down at the..._thing, _with a mix between fascination and abject horror on my face. Susannah didn't seem to surprised to see me, but she didn't appear mad either.

I certainly wasn't expecting to come here and see something crazy running around her room.

"It's a cat," Susannah told me. That was a cat? Well I definitely wasn't expecting that answer. "I didn't have any choice. It's just until I find a home for it."

I eyed the 'cat' closely, not sure if it was going to start tearing around the room again. "Are you sure it's a cat? It doesn't look like any cat I've ever seen. It looks more like...what do they call them? Those small horses. Oh yes, a pony." I asked Susannah for confirmation. I looked closer at it and noticed It had part of it's ear chewed off. It didn't look like it would be very welcoming. I knew how the family's dog, Max, reacted to my presence. I was still waiting for the cat to slink off, scared.

"I'm sure it's a cat," Susannah said distractedly. "Listen, Jesse, I'm kind of in a jam here."

I nodded down at the cat by her feet. "I can see that."

"Not about the cat," Susannah said, making me look up at her. I noticed Susannah looked a bit pale and anxious. Her hands were clenching and unclenched. Not seeming to know what to do with them. "It's about Tad."

I felt my expression darken just hearing his name coming form Susannah's lips. The topic of an argument between Susannah and myself last night. "He's downstairs," Susannah quickly rushed out. "With his father. They want me to come over for dinner. And I'm not going to be able to get out of it."

I muttered something under my breath in Spanish, extremely grateful no-one else could see me. I would have marched downstairs and given him a piece of my mind. And then my mind caught up with something she said. He was with his father. Then that meant she was walking directly into harms way again.

"The thing is," Susannah carried on, looking pensive and agitated. "I've found out some things about Mr Beaumont, things that kind of make me...well, nervous. So could you, um, do me a favor?"

I straightened up from my nonchalant position leaning against her bed, giving Susannah my full attention. She knew Beaumont was a dangerous man, maybe now she would heed her father's and my warning. "Of course, _querida," _I said, seeing Susannah's cheeks flush slightly at my use of my nickname for her. I'm sure she didn't know what it meant.

"Look," She said, her voice small, and shaky. She turned away from me and started rummaging through her things, looking for her bag and filling it up. I watched her slip things different things into it, a couple of items, making me raise my eyebrow in surprise. "if I'm not back by midnight, can you just let Father Dominic know that he should probably call the police?"

And then it sank in what Susannah had asked. I stared at her, waiting for her to say something else and rule out her previous request. She only stood looking at me, waiting for my agreement. "You want _me_ to speak to the priest?" I finally sputtered out, much to my chagrin.

"Yes," Susannah said simply. "I do."

I couldn't understand Susannah's logic though. "But Susannah," I asked. "If he's this dangerous, this man, why are you – " Unfortunately I never got to finish my sentence, or inquiry, due to someone knocking at Susannah's bedroom door. I masked my annoyance, there wasn't time for that.

"Susie?" Susannah's mother called. "You decent?"

Susannah grabbed her bag, yelling a reply back to her mother. "Yeah, Mom," She threw one last look over her shoulder at me, silently asking me to do what she said, and exited her room, shutting the mean looking cat and myself behind.

* * *

I paced Susannah's carpet for a while after she left. I watched her climb into the long, black car, from my seat at the window. Anxiously hoping no harm would come to her. I walked in tight circles, constantly running my hands through my hair, arms twitching when I left them down by my side. I couldn't stay still.

Question after question raced through my mind, making me become more nervous and edgy by the moment. I suddenly stopped dead in my pacing, vigorously shaking my head, at all of the silly, worrying, negative thoughts running through my mind. It wasn't going to help Susannah.

She was slightly prepared. She knew she was possible walking into harm and she know Beaumont is a dangerous man. I only hoped she would keep her wits about her and stay alert. I took a deep breath, realizing how much I had been doing that of late. A mannerism I wasn't aware I had picked up. It helped though. It helped to get my jumbled, run-away thoughts back in line. To take a step back and put everything back into perspective.

Maybe it would be best if I went and saw Father Dominic before the midnight hour. Just in case. Even if Susannah was going to be back before then. It wouldn't do any harm, to let him know the situation as it was progressing. Or that's what I tried to tell myself anyway. Father Dominic had the right to know. He could help Susannah.

I swiftly moved back to the window and lifted the middle pane up, so the room was airing and so the cat could go out if it wanted too. The whole time I had been pacing, it had just sat there, looking up at me. I was sure it had a look of fascination on it's features. I was slightly surprised. I thought it would have run from me long ago. Brave little animal.

I stood in Susannah's room for a couple more minutes, trying to steel my determination to go and see the Priest. Knowing I was putting it off, I finally took myself to the Mission Academy, hoping to find him in the first place I looked. I went straight to his office at the school, hoping it wasn't too late and that he hadn't left.

Luckily, he hadn't. I didn't know whether to be relieved or scared. I appeared in front of his desk, making him jump slightly from his hunched over position, looking over some papers. "I'm sorry, Padre. I didn't mean to startle you." I apologised. Silently berating myself for a clumsy entrance.

He looked at me with wide curious eyes, before standing up from his desk, to greet me. "It is quite alright, young man. I just wasn't expecting a visitor." He waved off my regretful approach. "What can I do for you?"

I decided to plunge straight in there, trying to get past the introductions and onto the matter at hand. "I think Susannah needs your help, Padre," I started, "She's gone to dinner with Mr Beaumont and his son. She asked me to come and get you if she wasn't back by midnight. But I didn't want to wait that long. Mr Beaumont is a dangerous man, I fear for Susannah's safety."

I looked back at Father Dominic, trying to gauge his reaction at my rapid fire response. He seemed a little speechless and shocked. He looked at me with something close to suspicion. "How do you know Susannah? And how do you know about this situation with Mr Beaumont?" Father Dominic asked before shaking his head and starting again. "Wait a minute. What is your name young man?" Oh no. Susannah hasn't told him about me. Now this made it a new different kind of awkward. I really had to talk with Susannah about these mis-introductions.

I took an unnecessary breath. "Jesse. My name is, Jesse." I told him, answering his questions as quickly as I could. The less time I had to stand here, the better. "I have known Susannah since she moved here. She lives in the house I was murdered in. More specifically, the room I was killed in," I paused watching the expressions crossing his face. He didn't look too happy. I watched as he turned towards a cabinet and reached behind a framed certiicate to retrieve an unopened packet of tobacco.

I decided not to comment on it and rushed on, trying to explain the reason of my visitation now. "I have been aware of the situation with Mr Beaumont from the beginning. I have spoken to Susannah's father about him. It was he who warned me that Beaumont was dangerous and not someone Susannah should be involving herself with." I told him.

"I have tried to warn Susannah of this, but she still insists on rushing in anyway. She has gone there to his home tonight." I carried on. I was afraid to stop, should he suddenly start yelling profanities at me. His face had slowly turned a deeper shade of red as I've spoken. "Susannah asked me to tell you if she wasn't back by a certain time. But I thought it would be prudent to tell you of the circumstances sooner, rather than later." I finished.

Father Dominic looked like he had aged considerable, just from the time I had been standing here. The look of consternation on his face made me want to shrink back and disappear. "Thank you, Jesse." He slightly stammered, anger tinting and lining the edges of his voice. He was obviously incensed, but he still managed to be slightly polite. "I appreciate you coming and telling me. But I must say – "

"I'm sorry Padre, I can't stay. I just wanted to come and tell you of Susannah's message. I need to return, in case she needs me." I timidly interrupted him, "Thank you for your time, Padre." I caught a quick glimpse of him start to take a step around his desk. And with that, I took myself out of there. Just as I saw him open his mouth to protest at my sudden departure. I knew it was very rude of me to have ran away from the confrontation. But if I had a choice between explaining myself to Susannah's father or Father Dominic. I would happily take Susannah's father.

Now I just hoped I hadn't caused any irreparable damage to Susannah and Father Dominic's relationship. And Susannah and I are going to have to have a little talk about her inability to tell Father Dominic about me. Though judging from his reaction, I think I can understand her reluctance.

I went back to Susannah's, but decided to wait on the porch out of sight, for her return. Constantly going over my talk with Father Dominic in my mind. I had been rude to talk straight over him. But my guilt over being so rude, wasn't outweighed by my fear of Father Dominic's rebuke.

As I started to go over the same thing again, I saw a car heading towards Susannah's home. It slowly pulled up to her driveway, letting Susannah out and took off again, before she even managed to properly close the door. The relief that she was okay and unharmed was washing through me, sweeping away the encounter with Father Dominic.

Susannah glared at the car as it took off down the road. She slowly walked up to the house, all the while making sure I kept of sight. She looked tired and frustrated. I wanted to speak with her, to see how the evening went, considering she was back a lot earlier than I expected her too. But I didn't have the heart. It could wait till tomorrow when she would be more willing to talk.

I once again let my fear diminish and took solace in that Susannah was home, and safe.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Thanks for reading, please review **:D**

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Meg –**_ Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. I'm glad you thought it was funny, I hope you enjoy these two updates **:D**

_**Coming up in Chapter 5: **_Jesse becomes official friends with Spike and has a little chat with Suze about his impromptu meeting with Father D...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_:** Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N: **_Okay, so I seem to be having trouble writing book 2. But it's all good, I'll crack it out **:D**

Thanks for sticking through this with me, it spurs me on.

Enjoy **:)**

_**Recap: **_Jesse and Suze have a little heart to heart about Spike, Father D and life. Until they have the most painful encounter with the sad spirit, so far...

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

When I was sure Susannah was in bed and asleep, I returned to her room and my nightly vigil at her window. Susannah was tucked deep beneath her comforter, breathing deeply. I turned my attention to a book I had commandeered from downstairs, that I had been slightly absorbed in from the first page. I didn't need a light, I had my own other-worldly glow about me to aid me in my reading.

This was what I liked most. Being able to sit in someones company, even if they were asleep and just be able to read. Or be in silent contemplation. Susannah and myself didn't always need to fill the void with talking. She was just as happy to read, what she called a magazine, or do her homework.

I had observed her listening to music quite often. Enough so, that when she was at school, sometimes I would put some on too. It was quite interesting some of the things she listened too. It wasn't like Bradley's choice in music, that was loud and annoying. Susannah's was quieter. Not always, but sometimes. Unfortunately, I didn't always put her 'CD's' back where they were. I know she got annoyed at it, but so far she hadn't said anything. I was enjoying teasing her, seeing how far she would go before she spoke up.

I didn't ever think I would have this kind of friendship with a girl. But then again, Susannah wasn't any normal girl I had ever met. Susannah was special, even if she didn't want to hear it. I found this highly intriguing. She had all the confidence in the world when she was being a Mediator. But she froze and became defensive when you complimented her. Sure she was confident in her abilities, but not in herself. I hoped one day I could help change that.

As I was pondering this, I heard a thud on the porch roof outside the window. When I turned to look, I saw the mean cat from before. I thought it would have left for good. It was quite surprising to see it here, wanting to come into Susannah's room. Even more shocking was the fact that, even though it knew I was here, it still wanted entrance.

I couldn't refuse an innocent animal, so I put my book down and slid the window open quietly, so as to not disturb Susannah and let the orange cat into the room. It cried at me, walking towards the open entrance and climbed through. It came straight up to me, climbing all over my knees that were resting on the cushioned seat. I closed the window, not wanting Susannah to get to cold, the nights could be quite chilly up in the hills.

The orange cat proceeded to start rubbing up against my arms, purring very loudly. It didn't seem so bad now it was a lot calmer. It actually seemed quite affectionate. I rubbed it's ears and stroked its soft fine fur. Making it purr even louder. I felt the smile break out on my face from making another friend. I love animals and this one was no exception. He may look like a bad-tempered feline, but it was definitely a cat that liked attention.

I heard Susannah move and looked over. She was just propping herself up on her elbows, blinking through her sleepy haze. She looked harder at us and looked surprised. "Whoa," Susannah said, her voice scratchy with sleep. "_That_ is one for _Ripley's Believe It or Not_."

I grinned at her from my seat with the cat. "I think he likes me." I said, happiness lifting my tone.

"Don't get too attached. He can't stay here, you know," Susannah informed me. The grin fell from my face to be replaced with a pout. It always worked on my mother, hopefully it would work on Susannah too.

"Why not?" I quietly asked.

I saw a flash of guilt cross Susannah's face. Maybe it was working. "Because Dopey's allergic, for one thing," Susannah said, softening her tone. "And because I didn't even ask anyone if it was okay for me to have a cat."

I shrugged at Susannah's explanation. "It is your house now, as well as your brothers'." I had a feeling the cat would keep coming back here anyway, even if Susannah did decide to give it away. That was fine by me. I was becoming quite attached already.

"Stepbrothers," Susannah automatically corrected me. "And I guess I still feel more of a guest here than an actual occupant." She finished as an after-thought.

I grinned at her. "Give yourself a century or so," I teasingly said. "And you'll get over it."

Susannah looked like she was fighting back a smile. "Very funny," She said. "Besides, that cat hates me." I don't think Susannah is much of an animal lover. Judging by her reaction to the family dog Max. And now to the cat.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," I reassured her.

"Yes, he does. Every time I come near him, he tries to bite me." The look of disgust on Susannah's face nearly had me laughing. I looked away from her to school my reaction and looked down at the topic in question. The cat looked back up at me innocently.

"He just doesn't know you," I said, glancing up at Susannah again. "I will introduce you." I picked the cat up, not realizing how heavy he really was and pointed him in Susannah's direction. "Cat, this is Susannah. Susannah, meet the cat." I said, looking at Susannah with a small grin on my face at the teasing, light banter.

"Spike," Susannah said.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Spike. That cat's name is Spike." Susannah said, amusement coating her every word.

I put 'Spike' back down on the cushion, my horror and complete distaste for the name clear on my face and in my words. "That is a terrible name for a cat." I exclaimed. But still I reached out and made a fuss of him anyway. Poor defenceless animal. It wasn't his fault he was given such a horridly absurd name.

"Yeah," Susannah quietly replied. Silence seemed to reign over us for a couple of moments. A feeling of expectation in the air. The quiet void was broken by Susannah's conversational tone. "So I hear you met Father Dominic." She said.

I stopped my attention with Spike and looked up at Susannah, making sure to keep my expression completely blank, not wanting to give anything away. Susannah looked nervous, biting her lower lip waiting for my answer. "Why didn't you tell him about me, Susannah?"

Susannah swallowed, seeing my reproachful look aimed straight at her. "Look," She said. "I wanted to. Only I knew he was going to freak out, I mean, he's a priest. I didn't figure he'd be too thrilled to hear that I've got a guy - even a dead guy - living in my bedroom." Susannah said, concern etched in her face and her voice. "So, um, I take it you two didn't hit it off?"

I wasn't mad at Susannah, nor was I disappointed. She made a good argument and after going to see Father Dominic, I could understand her being worried about his reaction. I certainly didn't want to see just how far his anger would go, that's why I left as quickly as I did. "Between your father and the priest," I wryly said. "I would take your father any time."

"Well," Susannah said, seeming to try and inject hope into her tone. "Don't worry about it. Tomorrow I'll just tell Father Dom about all the times you saved my life, and then he'll just have to deal." Susannah finished, forcing a smile onto her face.

I knew it wasn't going to be as smooth as she hoped it would. I scowled at her forced enthusiasm, not taking comfort in her words.

"Look," Susannah said, throwing back her comforter and climbing out of bed. She walked over to me in her shorts and t-shirt, silently praising my initiative to close the window. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Jesse. I should have told him sooner and introduced the two of you properly. It's my fault."

I looked at Susannah, softening my expression, trying to convey my reassurance to her. I didn't want her to feel guilty about this. It was water under the bridge now, what was done is done. "It isn't your fault," I adamantly told her, imploring her with my eyes, to believe me.

"Yes, it is." Susannah sat down besides me on the seat. Spike nestled in-between us, padding around trying to get a comfortable position. "I mean, you may be dead, but I haven't got any right to treat you as if you were. That's just plain rude. Maybe what we can do is, you and me and Father Dom can all sit down and have lunch together or something, and then he can see what a nice guy you really are."

I continued to gaze at Susannah in the soft glow I was giving off. Susannah again managing to make me feel a hundred different emotions at one time. Guilt for making her feel as though she were to blame. Surprise at her UN-spoken apology from our arguments, in the early days of our friendship. I didn't fail to hear her comment about my being a nice guy. I felt my chest swell with pride at her remark. And confusion at her suggestion of meeting and getting to know Father Dominic.

"Susannah," I said, looking perplexed by her request. "I don't eat remember?".

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Susannah quietly answered, looking down, picking at the threading on the cushion. I looked down at Spike after he started nudging my arm for attention, a content look on my face, enjoying the contact with the affectionate animal. No doubt he would be around a lot when Susannah was at school. I looked forward to it already. Another companion to stave off the last pieces of loneliness I sometimes felt.

"Jesse, if there was any way I could make you not dead, I'd do it." Susannah quite sincerely told me.

I smiled at Spike, finding amusement in Susannah's little outburst. "Would you?" I asked.

"In a minute," Susannah instantly replied. Again taking me back by the sincerity in her voice. She was confident in her decision, that much was for sure. I took solace in her matter of fact manner. That if she had the power to do something like that for me, she would without questioning herself. "Except that if you weren't dead, you probably wouldn't want to hang out with me." Susannah rambled on.

My mind registered the last part of what Susannah said. I looked back up to her, dismissing her claim. "Of course I would." I told her. Why would she think I wouldn't want to spend time with her. Surely she knew how much I valued her friendship. How much I enjoyed our time together.

"No," Susannah said, suddenly becoming deeply fascinated with her bare knee. "You wouldn't. If you weren't dead, you'd be in college or something, and then you'd want to hang around with college girls, and not boring high school girls like me."

I instantly denied her self doubt. "You aren't boring." I said, stating it as a fact.

"Oh, yes, I am," Susannah continued, trying to get me to see her side. "You've just been dead so long, you don't know it."

"Susannah," I said, "I know it all right?"

Susannah shrugged at me, brushing off my assurances. "You don't have to try to make me feel better. It's okay. I've come to accept it. There are some things you just can't change." Susannah sighed, her shoulders drooping, leaving an air of dejection about her.

"Like being dead," I quietly stated.

We both fell into silence then, working through what was going on through each other's minds. Where did Susannah's sudden down and depressed feelings come from. She was normally so bright. If the conversation looked like it was going towards something similar to this, she would normally walk away, or change the subject quickly. This was so unlike Susannah, it nearly sent me off balance.

But then it occurred to me, that she was opening up to me. Letting me in. Breaking down her barriers and allowing me to see the real Susannah. The one who has fears and dreams and regrets. The Susannah who had insecurities and doubts. It just made me feel that much more protective of her. More willing to sacrifice everything to never see her hurt. Emotionally as much as psychically.

Before I really thought about it, I reached out and took Susannah's chin in my thumb and index finger, turning her downcast face towards me. Locking her soft vulnerable emerald eyes with my own. Sending her all the warmth and protection I could muster without giving away my darker terrifying secret. I stood firm, not backing down from her blistering gaze, boring into mine.

The moonlight crept through her open curtains, splaying across Susannah's features, making her look small and fragile, like a china doll.

Just as I was about to take Susannah into my arms to fight away the last dredges of sadness in her eyes, the distraught, crying lady appeared. I quickly dropped my hand away from Susannah's face, seeing her clamp her hands over her ears. Spike ran for cover under Susannah's bed, giving off a hiss of indignation at the shrieking apparition.

"Oh my God," Susannah cried. "What's the matter?"

The lady stopped screaming and pushed her hood to her jacket down with shaking hands. The moonlight showed the tear tracks streaking down her thin angular face. "You didn't tell him," She sobbed incredible hard, addressing Susannah.

She blinked at the wailing spirit in confusion. "Yes, I did." Susannah said.

"You didn't!" The lady yelled back, taking me by surprise. I widened my eyes in shock at her outburst.

"No, I did, I really did." Susannah said, starting to sound annoyed at the accusation. "I told him a couple of days ago. Jesse, tell her."

Susannah looked to me to confirm her argument. "She told him," I assured the sorrowful woman.

Her crying only became louder and more painful. "You _didn't_!And you've _got_ to tell him. You've just _got _to. It's tearing him up inside." I looked at the lady in front of me. I thought Susannah had realized who this lady was connected with by now. Who her family was. It never occurred to me that maybe Susannah hadn't. I just assumed Susannah had, because we hadn't seen the ailing woman.

"Wait a minute," Susannah said, leveling her tone to be more calmer. "Red Beaumont is the Red you're talking about, right? Isn't he the one who killed you?" Susannah asked. And my suspicions were confirmed. The worst part, was that I still couldn't intervene. It wasn't my place. Susannah had to learn the lesson herself. As hard and painful as it was. I hated not being able to step forward and point her in the right direction, but it was completely out of my hands.

The lady shook her head at Susannah's question so hard, her hair was whipping around her face, sticking in the wet tracks of her tears. "No," She said. "No! I told you Red _didn't_ do it." She looked desperately at Susannah. Her eyes shining bright with her tears.

"Marcus, I mean," Susannah quickly backtracked. "I know Red didn't do it. He just blames himself for it, right? That's what you want me to tell him. That it wasn't his fault. It was his brother, Marcus Beaumont, who killed you, wasn't it?" Susannah tried to clarify.

"No!" She continued to stare directly at Susannah, her expression starting to morph into frustration. "Not Red _Beaumont._ Red. _Red! You know him._"

"Look," Susannah said, aiming for a different tact. "I need a little more info than that. Why don't we start with introductions. I'm Susannah Simon, okay? And you are...?" Susannah asked, trailing off. My heart went out to the young Mediator sitting by my side and the distraught woman standing in front of us both.

The spirit looked at Susannah with a look so sad, so wounded it nearly brought tears to my eyes. Susannah couldn't look at her and turned her face away. "You _know_," The spirit quietly sobbed. "You _know_..." And then she disappeared into the night again.

Susannah risked a glance back and noticed the lady was gone. The air of despair that had hung about her before the lady had appeared, was back and stronger than before. A pulsing presence.

"Um," Susannah said uncomfortable. "I guess I got the wrong Red."

I looked to Susannah, heaving a heavy sigh. She looked absolutely forlorn and there wasn't anything I could do. The stress was carved into her pretty face, making her look older and exhausted. I wished with all my might I could take on Susannah's burdens and worries. To take them off of her and give her a chance to have a normal life. A life I know she wants. A life she deserves.

If I had that option, I would do it in a minute. For Susannah, I would do anything...

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Thanks so much for reading, please review **: ) **

_**Coming in Chapter 6:** _Suze unknowingly calls Jesse, who turns up just as Suze is fighting off an extremely pissed off Marcus Beaumont...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N: **_Well I am TONS happier with this chapter, than my previous two! Whoo...I wrote about 3 quarters of this in the early hours of this morning, because I couldn't sleep. And I had so much fun writing it. I just couldn't tear myself away.

I hope you all like it too and thanks as always to the wickedest readers and reviewers out there! Huge hugs to you all **:D**

Enjoy **:)**

_**Recap: **_Suze unknowingly calls Jesse, bringing him to see one of the most terrifying scenes, he has ever witnessed...

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

I was sitting in Susannah's room, making a fuss of my new found pet Spike when she called me. It was perfectly clear in my mind. Precise and strong. Echoing slightly as if from a slight distance away, but audible all the same. It took me by surprise to hear Susannah so clearly, as she has never called me this way before. I've never experienced anything like it. I couldn't detect anything in her voice. It was just one word. "Jesse."

Susannah, as far as I knew, was at school. It was still morning, not quite coming up to the lunch hour. Normally I wouldn't be seeing her for several hours yet and she had never called me during the day before. Which immediately made me think something was wrong. That Susannah needed my help.

I stood up off the window seat, dislodging Spike on my way, much to his distaste and concentrated on her voice. "Jesse." Susannah called again. She was calm, I could tell that much. I closed my eyes and centred on being with Susannah. Relying on her call, to be the only way to take me to her.

Just as I arrived at my destination, I heard a loud thunderous crash with the sound of glass breaking. I opened my eyes immediately. Seeing the almighty crash follwed by the rushing, destructive force of a lot of water. The sounds seemed to echoe throughout the room, accompanied by a very deep guttural growl and a little feeble yelp. I felt water come rushing at my feet like a wave where I stood far back at a wall and what seemed to be doors. I looked down just in time to see Susannah being swept along in the strong water flow. It swept her up to the wall with enough force for her to hit her back and impact her head on the supporting wall. I winced along with Susannah, certain it was going to leave a slight headache.

I stared down at Susannah. Surprise and a disturbed look upon my face. She was completely soaked through, her clothes sticking to every inch of her slim form. I took a quick glance around the room, noticing a middle aged man laying further across the room away from Susannah. He was flat out on his back, semi-conscious.

I looked around further, seeing a trail of, what looked like exotic fish, leading up to a large wall with jagged pieces of glass sticking out of its frame. That must have been where all the water and fish came from. And the chair that was laying just inside of it, must have been the instrument I was fairly confident, Susannah had thrown through it, to cause this destruction. Especially if her clothes were anything to go by. The water must have hit her straight on. She was lucky she wasn't severely hurt.

I looked back down at Susannah, serious concern written all over my face that I didn't bother to hide. Why wasn't she safe at school? Better yet, where was she? The feeling that I was missing some piece of vital information registered slightly before I addressed the very wet, dazed young Mediator, literally at my feet, winded and shocked. "Susannah?" I asked, breaking her out of her day-dream, staring at a lifeless fish next her.

She blinked a couple of times and turned her head to look up at me. A look of confusion on her mesmerising features. "Oh," Susannah all but giggled. "Hi. How did you get here?" She sluggishly asked.

She seemed to just be quite content on sitting on the wet, slippery wooden floor and made no indication of moving. I reached my hand out, to help her up. Trying to bring her out of her daze sooner, rather than later. She calmly took my out stretched hand and let me help her to her unsteady feet. "Are you all right?" I asked, sliding my arm around her slim waist until she had gotten her footing properly. Stepping away when I was sure she wasn't going to fall down any time soon. She still looked a little unbalanced though.

"I'm fine," Susannah said, glancing down at her drenched attire, not even bothering to comment on her clothes like I expected her too. "But I didn't call you." Susannah finished her self perusal, turning her attention back to me. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her face. She clumsily reached up to brush the hair off her wet cheeks. I reached out moving a piece from in front of her eyes she missed. Withdrawing my hand before I had to much contact.

I heard a low snarl coming from the direction of where the un-known man was laying. Now fuly aware of his surroundings. He was no longer flat on his back, but sitting up, trying to get purchase on the floor without slipping. Angrily cursing and growling at his failed attempts. "What the _hell_ did you do that for?" He spat at Susannah. His anger palpable in the moist, pungent air. He had gotten control of his feet, sliding slightly from his upright position across the room.

Susannah turned to him, ignoring his question, not making any move to answer either. She didn't appear to know the answer anyway. Not seeming to be able to recall what had happened just moments before I had arrived and her recent bout of vandalism. She looked around her, finally finding something to have triggered her memory. I followed her gaze and noticed another person, a little away from the rude, indignant man. I looked closer, recognising him instantly. Tad. And he definitely wasn't awake. He was dressed only in a pair of shorts, laying across a couch completely unaware of the happenings going on around him.

I heard Susannah take in a breath and start to wade her way through the water and fish surrounding everything. Keeping her pace, sure and determined. She was looking for something I observed. Not quite understanding what it could possible be though. She reached the wall with the jagged glass jutting out of it and slowly climbed up onto the raised platform. The sense of urgency was creeping off of her tense, calculating form. Instantly making me feel the need to hurry for something. "Susannah," I said, calm and ease in my voice and poise. Contradicting the manic rhythm of my thoughts and fear inside me. "What are you doing?" I finally asked, looking up at Susannah from my place just outside of the wall. Not even realizing I had followed her over to.

I heard the man trying in vain to make his way over to Susannah. He apparently still wanted to follow through, with what ever had caused Susannah to do all this in the first place. Profanities and obscene words coming out of his loathsome mouth. Still persistant about reaching Susannah.

Who I noticed was still steadfastly rooting around for something in the left over water. Little fish, some dead and lifeless, some alive and fighting, encompassing Susannah's feet. She ignored my question, intent on her pursuit. "Get down from there, by God, or I'll climb in and fish you out – " The obnoxious man stated angrily at Susannah. I tried to block out his vile words and tone towards Susannah, she needed my attention at the moment. It wouldn't help her to have my own rage at the vile man, cloud my judgement and focus.

Susannah looked at the man, cutting him off with her scathing laughter. She turned her attention back to something above her, ignoring him again. "Susannah," I said, hoping she would answer me this time. "I think – " But I was cut off by the despicable man instead.

Just like I thought, he didn't take well to Susannah's reaction to his threat towards her. "We'll see how hard you're laughing," He bellowed at Susannah, making me clench my fists into tight balls to get my anger under control. "when I get through with you, you stupid bitch."

Susannah who had still been lightly laughing at his menacing approach, instantly stopped at that disparaging remark. I took that as my cue. "Susannah," I simple said. Saying everything in that one word. Alerting her to the very real danger obviously in the room. And the man's intimidating presence towards her.

"Don't worry, Jesse," Susannah answered. Calm and firm. "I've got this one under control." I think she was aiming to re-assure me. But it did the exact opposite. Making me become quite sure now, this was all going to go terrible wrong, very soon.

"_Jesse?" _The sinister man hissed. Making me hate the man more, for his tone with my name. Confusion plain on his face, he looked around him, trying to find who Susannah was talking too. "It's Marcus. I'm Marcus, remember? Now, come on down here. We don't have any more time for these childish games..." Marcus, as I now knew his name to be, spoke. Trying, unsuccessfully, to talk Susannah into co-operating with him. He definitely didn't know how stubborn Susannah Simon could be. More fool him.

Susannah carried on looking for what ever it was she was trying to find. Still composed and steady in her search. Surprising me, in not retaliating to his sneerful coercion. She bent down, looking through the last dredges of water and reaching out to pick up something. It was a torch like lamp. Normally used to illuminate the water filled room. It was buried beneath sand, protecting the fish from its heat. Susannah flinched slightly at the warmth the glass bulb was emitting in her hand. Staring at it in deep thought.

I recognised the look on her face. It was one that spelled trouble and danger. I had seen that measured, deliberate look times before. But I continued to watch with fascination, curiosity creeping to the edges of my mind, at what she was planning on doing with the said object.

"Okay, you want to play games?" Marcus asked. Something in the way he said it, made me turn to look at him. I saw him reach into the soaked breast pocket of his coat he was wearing to complete his suit. Time slowed fractionally as I watched him pull out a medium sized, shiny metal object. Immediately recognising it for what it was. A _gun_. _Nombre de dios_.

My heart seemed to leap into my throat, making me involuntarily choke at the shock of just how bad things had just dramatically gotten. "See this?" Marcus waved the muzzle of the gun directly at Susannah.

For a split second I thought about jumping in front of Susannah. To protect her. But I knew that wouldn't shield her. Or dampen Marcus' enthusiasm. "I don't want to have to shoot you. The coroner tends to be suspicious of drowning victims bearing gunshots wounds. But we can always let the propellers dismember you so no one will actually be able to tell. Maybe just your head will toss up onto shore. Wouldn't your mother love _that?_ Now, put the light down and let's go."

I looked to Susannah, finally managing to tear my eyes away from the gun directed at her. How did she manage to get herself into such precarious positions. I thought the situation with Heather was bad. I was wrong, this was worse, so much worse. All I could think about was Susannah making a wrong move and Marcus shooting at her. I was tense, waiting for the resounding bang and crack of the gun in his hand. Making me lose focus and time. The very real fear of Susannah getting hurt, immobilised me in place. Stock still where I stood gazing up at Susannah, terror written clear in my eyes and the knitted of my brow.

I fought to keep my breathing under control and to swallow down the lump I was trying to breathe around in my throat. Blinking my eyes, refusing to believe the images my waking nightmares were throwing at me like a constant barrage of boiling scolding water. I was stronger than this, I knew I was. I was supposed to protect Susannah. Keep her safe from harm, not stand back and watch.

With those strong determined thoughts, it helped me break through my turbuelent mind. I shook my head vigorously, making my neck crack with the verocity and strength. I ignored it and carried on breaking through my terrifying immobilising fear, that still had me in its grip. Like someone had put a binding spell on me. I tore through it. Tore through the layers of emotions as though they were just tissue paper.

I jolted back to the present, shaking off the lingering oppression, focusing on the plains and beauty of Susannah's face. Focusing on her hard, intent and most importantly, fearless stare at Marcus. I felt the corners of my mouth tilt slightly. That's my girl. Taunting the pitiful victim in front of her. Determination in her every move, tightening her hands on the lamp in her hands. Easing some of the fear with each second ticking by. Infusing me with her confidence too.

She straightened from her crouch by the sand in the bottom of the tank, keeping her unyielding gaze locked on her captor. The black covered cord coming up along with her slowly, easily. "That's right," Marcus said, placating Susannah. Triumph coating his voice. "Put the light down, and let's go."

I looked back to Marcus, now standing just a few steps to the side of me, gun still pointing at Susannah with a firm, tight hold on the sickening weapon. I spoke up at last, unnecessarily stating an obvious fact. "Susannah," I casually asked, hoping she couldn't pick up on the undercurrent tension, a question in my mind. "That is a gun he is holding. Do you want me to – "

"Don't worry, Jesse." Susannah said, cutting me off from my offer. Walking slowly and deliberately towards the edge of the used to be water room. "Everything's under control." She once again told me. I grasped onto the fact Susannah seemed to have a plan in the making and knew what she was doing. I at least hoped she did anyway.

"Who the hell is, Jesse?" Marcus asked again, starting to become increasingly impatient with Susannah's antics and slow delaying tactics. I prayed Susannah didn't push him too far. "There is no Jesse here. Now put the light down and let's – "

Marcus stopped his rant, watching Susannah's next move. I observed her closely wondering what exactly she was doing. My rapid breathing was threatening to soar to new heights. My hands were becoming clammy and sticky with perspiration. I watched diligently while Susannah wrapped the black cord around her forearm, tightening it as she wound it. Then she grabbed hold of the hot glass bulb, still illuminated and pulled it clean out of its socket with an audible pop.

She stood in front of us, black cord wrapped around one arm. Frayed, sparking wires sticking out of the other, a smug look gracing her delicate features, staring down at the irritable Marcus. "That's great," He said. "You broke the light. You really showed me. Now –" His voice raised several octaves, finally giving up on semi poilteness. " – _get down here!" _

The room seemed to vibrate with his rage and intolerant attitude and behaviour. Susannah ignored it all, in stead taking another step towards the edge of the tank. "I am not," Susannah told the irate Marcus. "stupid."

Marcus sloppily gestured at Susannah with the gun, waving her down from the ledge. "Whatever you say. Just – "

"Nor," Susannah added. I narrowed my eyes in interest at Susannah. She was being very brave in her stance against her assassin. "am I a bitch."

Marcus' eyes suddenly widened in fear at Susannah, seeming to realize what she was about to do. "No!" He shrieked at her, just as Susannah dropped the frayed, sparking cord into the water at his feet. Making multiple things happen at once around us. The water flashed an amazing bright blue, making me temporally see white spots in my vision, accompanied by an in-human scream coming from Marcus, with cracking noises as background noise to his screams.

Then the room plunged into inpenetrable darkness, save for the faint ghostly aura I gave off.

Once the popping noises had stopped and I couldn't hear the dull roar in my ears, I finally took a deep breath, relief oozing out of my very essence in great shockwaves. Eternally grateful Susannah was okay and not a single gunshot had gone off in her direction. The alleviation I felt that for the moment Susannah was safe from the firearm, nearly making me want to burst out into laughter.

And then I realized exactly what Susannah had actually done to incapacitate Marcus for the moment. I let it sink in, taking pride in Susannah's initiative. I under estimated her. "That," I said, looking down at the moaning writhing Marcus. "was very impressive, Susannah." Pride and elation warming my words through. Dripping with my relief.

"Thanks." Susannah cheerily responded, a small smile gracing her face.

"Now, do you think you want to tell me," I asked, now appearing to be as good as time as any. "just what is going on here? Is that your friend Tad on the couch there?" I asked, for the second time tonight stretching my hand out to Susannah, to aid her in the climb down from the water room. I relished in the warmth her minute contact made with my skin. Sending my nerves and senses into over-drive.

"Uh-huh," Susannah muttered. She bent down, searching through the water for the cable, before climbing down fully. "Step over here, will you, so I can – " She located the cord after I took a step closer. "Never mind." Susannah picked it up in her small hand and put it besides her away from danger. "Just in case," She said, straightening up and climbing down properly from the little stage. "they get the circuit breaker fixed before I'm out of here." She explained, letting go of my hand and robbing me of the soft, comfortable contact.

Trying to get clear what exactly had been going on here in this room with Susannah. And Marcus who seemed quite intent on killing her, I asked again. "Who are _they_? Susannah, what is going on here?" Keeping the well of impatience from bubbling over in me. The more I pushed, the more Susannah would dig her heels in. This I knew all to well.

"It's a long story," Susannah told me, glancing down at Marcus by our feet. "And I'm not sticking around to tell it. I want to be out of here when he – " Susannah nodded down at her assassin, who was moaning a little more loudly now. Stirring from his unconscious state. " – wakes up. He's got a couple of thick-necked compadres waiting for me, too, in case – " Susannah broke off from her spiel, suddenly freezing in place, a look of panic flitting across her pale face.

I looked at her closer, questioning why she had abruptly stopped talking and was now standing frozen in shock. Much like I was earlier with fear. "What is it?" I asked

Susannah looked at me. "Do you smell that?" I took a deep lungful of air in, trying to detect what it was she could smell. Instantly the burning acrid taste of smoke hit my nose. Tickling my throat. "Smoke." I stated, looking around the room for the source. Only just noticing the room was starting to have a slightly grey haze to it. Like a slight mist had suddenly come over everything. Now I noticed it, the smell seemed to be getting stronger with each second.

I looked to the direction Susannah's panicked gaze had settled, seeing a room behind the wall of water. An un-natural reddish glow was emitting from it, making more concrete the fact, their was a fire. You could just make out the orange flames creeping up the walls of the room, some escaping the wooden panelling.

I whirled around, looking, hoping and praying for a safe escape route for Susnanah. I could only guess, the reason she had broken the wall of glass holding the water in, was for her to be able to escape her captor, by exiting through the room that was now quickly becoming ablaze. Susannah stood stock still where she stood, a defeatist slump to her slender shoulders. I carried on my perusal of the room. "The windows," I quickly stated, and ran towards them.

"It's no good," Susannah said, coming out of her shock slightly, leaning against the desk in the room and picking up the telephone. "They're nailed shut." Susannah said, her voice devoid of any emotion. The air was getting thicker, I could feel it. Whether it was from the smoke or panic I wasn't sure. But the dark ominous room seemed to be shaking trying to hold in the mass of emotions and danger.

I glanced behind me at Susannah. Finding amusement in her fact. What was a nailed shut window, to a hundred and fifty year old ghost who had perfected his skills at moving things with his mind? I quirked a small grin at Susannah. "So?" I asked conversationally.

"So." Susannah said, slamming the receiver down of the telephone, obviously not being able to hear anything. I concentrated my mind on blowing the windows open. "_Nailed_, Jesse. As in impossible to budge."

"For you, maybe." And then I heard the satisfying sound of the wooden shutters start to tremble. I blocked out the crackling sound of the fire in the next room. Blocked out the sound of Marcus' moaning and the steady rise of smoke in the room. Ignoring the oppressive feelings in the sizzling atmosphere. Concentrating on pushing with amazing force, the windows open. "But not for me." I muttered.

I heard the nails starting to whine under the unforseen pressure and force being inflicted on them, taking pride in my own work. "Golly gee, mister," Susannah said, an impressed look on her face at my acheivement. "I forgot all about your superpowers."

I felt my expression going from smug and amused, to confusion very quickly. "My what?" I asked.

"Oh." Susannah said, turning away from my eyes. "Never mind."

I turned my attention back to the matter at hand. Getting the windows to blow open. I concentrated harder, blocking out the new sounds of people shouting, from behind the locked doors where I first arrived. I channeled all my anger, frustration and more importantly, fear, into getting those shutters off. Susannah's life depended on it and that alone was enough for me to work even harder. I felt a scowl appear on my face, taking the knot of emotion sitting in my chest, that had been building since Susannah called me and threw it, with one almighty throw at the shutters. Instantly it worked. One flew off with a resounding bang, and not even two seconds behind, the second followed the first.

I felt the satisfaction and fulfillment instantly rush in and through me. It felt so good to do a burst of energy like that. I felt more reinvigorated, more capable at dealing with the next stage. Letting loose all of my pent up feelings.

Susannah rushed over to the open windows, gray murky light pouring in, sucking away the dry choking air around us. She leaned out slightly, taking in the new fresh air, clearing her head. I joined her, looking out, trying to see the distance to the ground. Directly below us, was a stone patio. But also a pool of water. That was going to have to be the safest and quickest way for Susannah to escape too.

The shouting at the doors were getting closer and louder. More frantic at trying to get into this room. Wether they were trying to get to Susannah and her captor or not, I wasn't sure. But by now, the smoke had filled the whole room and was seeping underneath the doors.

Susannah broke me out of my thoughts. "It can't be more than twenty feet." She said. I peered back out, observing her calculations.

I pulled in and looked over towards Marcus. "You go. I'll look after him." I said, and looked towards the doors again, their shouts and bellows becoming more agitated. "And them, if they make any progress." Looking back to Susannah who looked ready to ask me how, exactly. The angry and dangerous light in my eyes gave me away. Instead of questioning me, Susannah simple set her mouth into a grim line and gave me a curt nod of her head.

She looked towards Tad on the couch, who I had completely forgotten was there. Another problem. I muttered a few Spanish exclamations under my breath, low so Susannah couldn't hear. But judging form her exasperated look at me, she heard quite clearly. " Well I can't just leave him here." She said.

"No." I simple and begrudgingly answered. Susannah threw me one last helpless look and started towards Tad. I used my power to lift him on to his feet, allowing Susannah to hook one of his arms around her neck, across her shoulders, supporting his limp form. I made it so she didn't have to carry his heavy weight and make it easier for her to transport him to the open window and only escape route.

All the while thinking about Susannah and her tendency for trouble. I would never understand it I realized.

Using the skills of teamwork between Susannah and myself, we managed to get Tad up onto the ledge of the window sill. Very close to the edge, ready to let him go. Susannah looked at me, a look of fear and worry crossing her face in case he missed the water. I reached out and gave her should a quick pat, reassuring her with my her eyes, he would be fine. I didn't particularly like him, but I wasn't going to let him get hurt intentionally.

With one last quick breath, Susannah let Tad go. We leaned out over the ledge keeping our eyes on him, falling through the air. He seemed to be falling extremely slow. I heard Susannah hold her breath, waititng for the resounding splash sure to come. He spun once, and with one little nudge by me, landed safely in the waiting water below. He landed in the deeper part of the pool, floating along on his back. The splash was drowned out, by the sounds of the blazing inferno and thugs outside the doors.

I heard Marcus start to come around from his involuntary nap in the thin film of water on the wooden floor. I nodded at Susannah to get going and walked over to Marcus. Standing by him, so he was at my feet. Susannah climbed up on the ledge, teetering close to the very edge. I had more faith on Susannah making the jump without my help and watched from my position by her would-be murderer. He was coughing from inhaling the smoke, thickening in the room. Splashing around at my feet, disorientated and confused.

"Go, Susannah," I told her, seeing her hesitate on the ledge, watching myself and the vile man.

Susannah nodded at me, hesitating once more, before quickly asking. "You're not..." She stopped for a second, making me look at her questioningly. "You're not going to kill him, are you?" She timidly ask.

I looked back at her with an incredulously, surprised look. Taken aback she would ask me such an absurd question. I looked at her and shook my head. "Of course not. _Go_." I insisted. And she did. With one deep breath, Susannah jumped from the ledge, twenty feet into the pool. I listened intently for the splash, to calm my once again rapid breathing. As soon as I heard it, I relaxed. Susannah was out of the fiery room and away from her captors.

I looked back down at Marcus, watching him try to crawl towards to door and away from the fiery inferno, creeping out of the room into the one Susannah was only moments before occupying. He was coughing more loudly now, desperately trying to get himself to relative safety.

I wasn't standing there long, before I started feeling a tingly creeping down my spine and running across my skin. There were multiple presences here, I could feel them. Seconds later a woman appeared, followed by two more and a few men. There was at least six spirits standing in the room with me now, all looking at Marcus with such looks of loathing and hatred upon their faces, it make me shrink back away form them.

I knew what this was. In my day, it was called a bedevilment. I shivered at the implication watching the six ghosts advance on Marcus. He had stopped crawling away now. He was on his hands and knees, coughing and spluttering into the water. He suddenly looked up, as if feeling their wrath and fury bearing down on him, making him shiver and tremble. His eyes were wide and terrified, looking around wildly for what it was making him so uncomfortable. Just as he looked ready to start yelling, the six furious ghosts had reached him and had grabbed hold of his wet, slimy clothes, yanking him up onto his feet with such force he wasn't touching the floor. The fear and dread that had been racing across his face intensified. He started thrashing around trying to get loose from the forces unseen to him, holding him aloft.

And as quickly as they appeared, they vanished. Taking Susannah's captor with them. Leaving no trace of their existence in the room. It took me a couple of trys to blink through the haze, for me to realize someone was still in the room with me. It was a lady, the first one to have appeared. She was standing, looking at me with an intent look on her face. A slow, deliberate smile graced her features, lighting her whole being. She turned from me and walked towards the open window. She peered down at the scene below, seeming to catch someone's attention and heartily waved. And then abruptly left. I knew it was Susannah she was waving down at.

With one quick glance around me, I left too. Susannah was out of harm and Marcus would never see and threaten Susannah again. Not if the six, vengeful spirits had anything to do with it. I would have to work out a way to stave off Susannah's questions later. I knew there were definitely going to be some.

I took myself to Susannah's room, feeling tired and drained. As though a whole day had passed, instead of just a short time. Spike was still sitting on the window seat where I had left him, curled into a tight ball, sleeping soundly. I moved to sit next him, reaching out and stroking his soft fine fur. Letting a smile of contentment shine through on my face. Susannah would be back later, no doubt escorted by the emergency services. But at least she was alive.

With a hearty sigh, I knew...that was all I could hope for.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Thank you for reading, please review **:D** We like smileys don't we _**ekmemerald**_? Yea we do, they rock **:D** Lol, toodles!

_**Anonymous Review:**_

_**Meg – **_Thankies you for reviewing, glad you enjoyed them both. I felt bad for not updating all week, so I thought I would try and be clever and do two... **¬.¬ **Yea, I think I'll stick with doing one at a time, lol. Hope you enjoy this one **: )** Take care.

_**Coming in Chapter 7: **_We wrap up Ninth Key, to path the way for Reunion! Ya! Lol...

Just a bit of shameless advertising (I didn't think I'd ever do this, lol) Check out my story - **_'Suze Simon's Guide To Mediating' _**and tell me what ya think **: )**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ Please see the first chapter for disclaimer.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N: **_Well I wasn't planning on writing this quite so soon, but all of your encouraging reviews, kinda spurred me on. Its only short, but I'm kinda happy with it. Especially the end with Dopey, lol.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, for making me smile reading your awesome words **:D** You've made me laugh and made me wear a silly grin for the rest of the day so many times, I've lost count. So huge **THANK YOU**'s and **HUGGLES** to you all...

I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

_**Recap: **_The end scene of Ninth Key. Jesse and Suze have a little talk about Marcus' fate. And Dopey makes a discovery and an enemy of Spike...

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

It was late afternoon when Susannah arrived home, being dropped off in a police car. She Stepped out, a young police officer along side her. Susannah looked extremely bedraggled and fatigued. She stood looking up at her home for a few seconds before she heaved a weary sigh and walked up the porch stairs, the officer right along side her. She was no doubt dreading having to face her mother and step-father. At least if her expression was anything to go by. I knew she would be in a lot of trouble for what happened this afternoon. Susannah's parents didn't know the whole truth, they just thought she had skipped school. I would hate to be in Susannah's shoes, should they ever find out the real truth.

I had a visitor not long after I arrived at Susannah's home. I recognised her to be the lady who had lead the revolt against Marcus Beaumont, back in the dark room. She introduced herself as Mrs Fiske. She wasn't as intimidating as she first came across. She was a strong, willful lady. She ad been waiting around for someone to finally recognise Susannah's captor and Mrs Fiske's killer for the evil, spiteful person he really was.

She explained how she had rounded up his other victims to step in and pay their murderer back for his sins. She explained about his three other victims he had direct connections with their murders. And about the two poor Souls who had died from the stress and pressure he had put on them when they were alive. The two that got caught in his crossfire and desire to advance his blood-money business.

I didn't ask about their plans for their murderer, she just said he wouldn't be hurting anyone ever again. That he was taking an indefinite trip across his homeland. She left shortly after, with a pleasant farewell and a wish of luck.

I watched the police officer leave a few minutes after Susannah had arrived home. He climbed into his car and drove away, leaving Susannah to her fate with her parents wrath. I heard Susannah traipsing up the stairs a while after, but by-passed her bedroom. I knew where Susannah was heading. She was going to see David. To talk to him. I hoped he would find the comfort needed from Susannah's message for him. I knew it would help his mother to move on. I stayed where I was - although curious to she his reaction and Susannah's words - it was private and confidential. That wouldn't stop me from asking her after though.

When Susannah had come back from David's room, I saw evidence of tears in the eyes and face. Realizing that must have been a very emotional moment with David. I asked her how it went and she waved off my question, instead throwing a letter onto her bed and walking straight to her dresser, retrieving a clean set of clothes and retreated to the bathroom to clean her self up.

She emerged again a while later, clean and fresh, grumbling about her ruined Betsy Johnson skirt and stupid mean people trying to kill her. I sat observing her from my usual window seat, petting Spike, watching her with amusement.

She sprawled out flat on her back, reading her letter with little pictures of hearts and rainbows on the envelope. I had a quick flash of the letter's Maria used to send me. Boring, flat, and mundane. They were never a joy to read. I shook myself out of the spiteful memory, watching Susannah turn onto her front, looking for a magazine under her bed. I waited until she was comfortable before I plunged into my question about David again. "So?" I asked casually. "How did he take it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She quickly and quietly answered. Not even bothering to glance in my general direction.

I shook my head at her stubbornness. "Come on," I coerced her, slightly shocked by my use of that term I had quickly picked up off of Susannah. "Tell me what he said." I was using my best persuasion voice I used to use with my own mother. And to get my sisters to do ask I asked.

Susannah flipped a page of her magazine, an idle look on her face of disinterest. "Tell me what you guys did to Marcus." She simple stated. Turning the question around on me.

I looked at her with surprise, feigning innocence at her question. "We did nothing to him." I told her, 'Yet' on the tip of my tongue. It wasn't me anyway. It wasn't my fight to interfere with.

"Baloney. Where'd he go, then?" She asked, seeing right through my innocent act. I had a feeling she would, but it was worth a try anyway.

I shrugged at her question non-committed. I looked at Spike, avoiding her intense stare. I would admit to anything when she looked at me like that. It was hard not too. Just as hard as it was, not to tell Susannah the full truth. I didn't like keeping things from Susannah. It's not in my nature. With the exception of some things. Like the mystery around my death.

I continued scratching Spike underneath his chin, making him purr even louder in ecstasy. I love having a pet. Its been so long since I've had an animal to fawn over, it felt good to be able to have a creature to care for who was tactile with me and wouldn't run away from my ghostly presence. I missed my horses a great deal. But Spike was happily easing that burden in me. Filling the tiny space left in my heart and soul. The tiny space left for my love for animals. The majority of the rest taken up by Susannah, much to my dismay and delight.

"I think he decided to travel for a while." I simple answered, coming back to the question still simmering in the air. Making sure to keep my sight away from Susannah's eyes.

"Without any money? Without his credit cards?" Susannah asked, not believing my innocent words. This was harder than I thought it was going to be.

"There is something to be said," I told Susannah, trying to be careful with my words. I swatted Spike on the head playfully, after he lazily swiped at my hand with his retracted clawed paw. "for seeing this great country of ours on foot. Maybe he will come to have a better appreciation for it's natural beauty." I evaded.

Susannah made a noise of disbelief, turning another page of her magazine. "He'll be back in a week." She said, making her own assumption.

"I think not," I quietly said. Hoping she would leave it, and move on to another subject. I should have known better by this point.

"Why not?" Susannah suspiciously asked.

I hesitated in answering her question. I wasn't sure how Susannah would take the truth, how she would react, to knowing he was dealt his punishment, by his victims. I didn't want her to feel the guilt. "What?" She said. "Telling me, a mere living being, is going to violate some spectral code?" Was Susnnah's flippant question.

She was becoming impatient and annoyed. She wouldn't be satisfied until I had told her. I smiled at her retort. "No," I said. "He's not coming back, Susannah, because the souls of the people he killed won't let him." I knew I was going to have to tell her at least part of the story now. I just hoped she would be able to sleep soundly and wouldn't dwell on it, that she would take my answer for what it was and forget about it. To be able to move on.

I looked up at her now, looking her questioning gaze straight on. She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" She curiously asked.

I took a breath, steeling myself for my tale and then I started. "In my day, it was called bedevilment. I don't know what they call it now. But your intervention had a rallying effect on Mrs Fiske and the three others whose lives Marcus Beaumont took." I left out the part about the other two Spirits who had unfortunately crossed Marcus' path in their lives. Susannah didn't need to have the added strain. "They have banded together, and will not rest until he has been sufficiently punished for his crimes. He can run from one end of the earth to the other, but he will never escape them. Not until he dies himself. And when that happens" – My voice turned hard and unemotional – "he will be a broken man." I concluded.

I hoped Susannah would leave it at that. I looked intently at her face, seeing the shock, flash threw her eyes. I thought I saw a hint of disapproval, but it was gone so quickly I wasn't sure I had actually seen it. Susannah composed her facial expression after a few moments, assimilating everything I had just grudgingly told her.

She nodded her head at me in acknowledgment of my words and turned her face back to the magazine in front of her. I caught her looking at me, out of the corner of her eye with a spark of determination in her emerald gaze. I braced myself, waiting for the next onslaught. "So," She said. "I guess you did the same thing, huh, to the, um, people who killed you, right?"

I smiled at her tenacity and curiosity surrounding my untimely death. I had to give her respect for trying. "Tell me what happened with your brother." I asked in stead, ignoring her question and changing the subject quickly.

"Stepbrother," She automatically corrected me. But made no other move to answer my query. Just like I wouldn't answer her inquiries around my demise. I watched as she sank into the memory of her visit with David. A look mixing between sadness and satisfaction at helping him. At doing the right thing. I'm sure it was moments like this that made all the trouble and pain, worth while for Susannah.

I could see it in her expression and her far-away look. She was lost in thought, so I brought her back round to the present. "Still," I said, grinning at her startled embarrassment. "You must be feeling good. It's not every mediator who single-handedly stops a murderer." I stated.

Susannah grunted, flipping her pages quickly. "It's an honor I could definitely have lived without," She said, "And I didn't do it single-handedly. You helped." I had harldly done anything. Just answered her call. Except blow open the windows, which I was quite proud of. "Well, sort of." Susannah concluded, making me smile a little harder.

"Thanks for showing up the way you did." She surprised me by actually saying, albeit grudgingly. Susannah didn't always accept help graciously I knew.

"How could I not? You called me." I said, reaching down to pick up the piece of string I saw on the floor. I dangled it in front of Spike's face, trying to get him to play with it. He wasn't falling for it unfortunately, in stead giving me a reproachful look. It was strange how harsh or soft an animals expression could be.

I looked up, locking eyes with Susannah's adamant look. "Um," She said, tone tinged with confusion. "I did not call you, all right? I don't know where your getting this."

I looked back at her, equally determined. The setting sun silhouetting me against the carpet. "I distinctly heard you, Susannah." I firmly said, remembering her voice echoing around in my mind. Like it was sweeping through clear and strong on a summer breeze.

Susannah frowned back at me, seemingly lost in thought for the moment. But she made no more claims of not calling me for help. Just accepted my word, for what it was. She let that one topic drop, but picked up another. "Well, while we're on the subject," She said. "how come you didn't just tell me that Red was Doc's mom's nickname for him?"

I looked back at her perplexed. "How would I have known?" I didn't dare tell her what else I knew, making sure to give my best clear expression before she asked anymore. I knew she suspected I knew more than I was letting on. She narrowed her steely eyes at me, trying to break me. I stood firm.

Susannah heaved another weary sigh, giving up. For good I hoped. I changed the subject before she changed her mind. "What did the priest say?" Susannah had called him after she had cleaned her self up. Having a stubborn conversation with Father Dominic, placating him. From her tense form, while speaking with him, Father Dominic was mad. Very mad. Somehow I suspected it had a large amount still to do with Susannah and mine's arrangement. "When you told him about the Beaumont's, I mean?"

"Not a whole lot. He's pretty peeved at me for not having filled him in right away about Marcus and stuff." I noticed she neglected to tell me about his anger over our situation. I didn't no whether to be relieved or not.

The telephone rang then, pulling me from my contemplation. I looked at the device with distaste. It was one of my least favourite inventions to have been brought about. It seemed so in personal. Invading your privacy at the most inopportune moments.

Susannah acknowledged my sour look, with a shake of her head in disbelief. I went back to petting Spike, listening in on Susannah's conversation unashamedly. "Hello?" Susannah politely asked.

She blinked in surprise at who was obviously on the other end. "Oh, hi." She said shocked.

Susannah, to my amusement, rolled her eyes at the answer she got, climbed back onto her bed throwing her magazine onto the floor. A look of boredom on her face. "I know it's you, Tad." She said, picking up her letter again, re-reading it.

I felt a scowl come to my face, hearing who Susannah was talking to. She was listening to Tad speak, more absorbed in her letter than what the boy had to say. "Really?" She said distractedly.

"Wow, Tad," Susannah said, faking enthusiasm. "That's great."

Susannah took her eyes off of her letter, listening to what Tad was saying. He seemed to be going on and on. Finally getting bored of listening to what he had to say, Susannah returned her attention back to the letter in her hand.

She finished reading it again, putting it down on her bed. She picked up the envelope, tipping it upside down, letting a small card fall out. It wasn't like a playing card, it had an intricate design on the front, with a picture with writing on the back. Susannah broke out into a smile reading the card, still listening to Tad rambling on.

"Yeah," She said. "I'm still here. That's really too bad, Tad. I'll miss you." I determined from that small sentence that Tad was leaving. Meaning he probably wouldn't be seeing Susannah again. At least not anytime soon.

I let the scowl leave my face immediately at that piece of good news, leaving it to be replaced with a look of pleasure and humor. "Yeah," Susannah said. "That's a real shame." Was her pitiful response to whatever it was he murmured. Susannah said one last goodbye and hung up the phone.

She avoided eye contact with me I noticed. And didn't seem in any real hurry to fill me in on their conversation. "So," I said, amusement and sarcasm dripping from my voice. A wide grin, splitting my face. "You and Tad? You are no more?"

Susannah glared at me, making me chuckle at her reaction to my question. "Not," She stiffly replied. "that it's any of your business. But yes, it appears that Tad is moving to San Francisco." She didn't seem that upset about it, but I don't think I was supposed to know that small piece of information.

Susannah ignored my knowing look and picked up the card that had accompanied her letter. She sat up in the middle of her bed, crossing her legs underneath her, staring down at the card. A wondering look marring her beautiful, sun kissed face.

I looked away before she caught me staring. Not that she probably would have, she seemed quite intent thinking about something. There was a harsh knock at her bedroom door, making Spike raise his head, glaring at the interruption of his sleep.

Susannah now distracted called out a simple. "Come in,"

Her stepbrother Bradley swung the door open, strolling in with a bored, frustrated look on his face. There was an undercurrent of anger coming off of him, directed at Susannah. Who in return just stared back at him, a smug look on her face. I had seen the punch she had delivered to him this morning. I had winced along with him, when she had landed it. He went down very hard from the punch too. He was obviously still sore from the blow to his ego and pride.

It still blew_ me _away, watching Susannah fight the way she does. "Hey," he said. "Dinner's ready. Dad says for you to come downst – Hey." He cut off, spotting Spike sitting on the window seat besides me. Spike stared back at him, a challenging look on his fat, mean face. My heart swelled with pride. Bradley's face twisted into a look of pure malicious delight. "Is that a _cat_?"

Susannah quickly looked over towards us. A look of panic in her eyes at Bradley's observation. "Um," Susannah said, audible swallowing. "Yeah. But listen, Dope – I mean, Brad. Please don't tell your –"

"You," Bradley sneered at Susannah. "are . . . so . . . _busted._" And then he spun around, running out of the room in a rush. You could hear his footsteps thumping on the stairs and then the loud shout of. "DAD!" echoing up the stairs.

Susannah groaned and dropped her head into her hands. I sat their, a dumbfounded look on my face. Staring at the wide open door, Bradley had just been standing in. Spike, as if sensing what was coming, got up and jumped out of the open window, scattering to safety, somewhere other than here.

Susannah got up, her shoulders slumped, a look of dejection on her face, also knowing what was about to come. "I guess I better go face the music." She muttered, not bothering to even look in my direction.

"Good luck," I called after her.

"Heh, yeah." Was her downcast response. And then she too disappeared to face her parents, closing the door with a soft click behind her. I shook my head chuckling at the her.

If this was what the after-life was going to start to be like from now on. I best prepare myself. Only, I didn't quite anticipate what was about to come my way...

* * *

_**A/N 2: **_Please review and tell me what ya think. Hopefully I'm getting Jesse's character right. I noticed he seems a lot more relaxed in this chapter, lol. But I want to know your views and opinions, so don't be shy, tell me what ya think **:D**

I hope to see ya all in the next story, _'The Fight Against Fury'_. Take Care all and **PEACE OUT!!**

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Meg –**_Thank you for the encouragement and all your reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed this and the last chapter. I hope to see ya in the next installment **:D** Take care...

_**Hikari Reizumi –**_ Wow, cool name **:D **Thank you for reviewing, its much appreciated. And don't worry, I fully intend to finish all of Jesse's POV in the books. I won't let any of ya down** : ) **It's fun adding in the little tidbits of his time when Suze is off doing her own thing. The next story should be interesting with the RLS Angels...lol. Thanks again. Take Care...

_**Coming in Story 3 of The Shock of A Lifetime Series: **_Jesse meets Gina and brings news of some new ghosts in-town. And with it, indication of a new danger on the horizon for Suze...


End file.
